


Cellular Rewind

by LadyJanriel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanriel/pseuds/LadyJanriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, if traveling to the past didn't turn out so well the first time, what made Cell think that doing it again would be any better? Villains really should start learning from their mistakes. Gohan sure plans to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on FF.net May 2, 2013
> 
> Characters might be OOC because try as I might, I can't get them perfect, but it's not crack worthy so it should be okay.

He couldn't believe it was possible. He couldn't believe that a mere child could ever make him cower in fear. No, that was impossible. No child his age could ever posses such power, it was unfathomable. No, that boy was no child. He was a monster, a monster that needed to be exterminated before it grew even more powerful.

His fists clenched tightly at the thought. His memories replayed the hours leading up to his "self-destruction".

He had grossly underestimated the lad. To think that out of all the fighters he had faced, it was a mere child that had brought him to his knees-literally!

Cell growled. He felt the energy within his being swell in rage but he managed to calm himself, allowing his energy to drop low enough that detecting his presence would be near impossible. The last thing he wanted was to be detected by the fighters below, not that he didn't already possess enough power to destroy them all if he wanted to. It was that boy he didn't want to alarm.

At his present state, Cell was very much aware that fighting the child again would do him no good. Their powers were at equal match and considering how easily emotional that boy could get he wouldn't be surprised if the half-breed garnered the advantage. He couldn't risk it, despite how much he wanted to.

Cell needed a plan, something that would give him greater advantage over the demi-saiyan. Something like-

"A time machine," the android grinned. His mind flashed back to an era that seemed so long ago despite the fact it had yet to happen.

Yes, a time machine! Traveling back to a time before the boy could hardly be considered a threat seemed like a good idea to him, perhaps not quite as entertaining as he would like, but to watch the demi-saiyan-as well as everyone else-cower in fear to his power made it all the more worth it.

Cell crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. He could afford to be patient, he had waited his entire existence to reach true perfection and if he wanted to annihilate the filth of the universe then he would need a careful plan.

After all, he needed his plan to be absolutely perfect in order to demonstrate the true meaning of fear to Son Gohan.

-x-X-x-

Gohan stood watching the others use up their last remaining wish on removing the bombs from inside Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, his mind wandered back to Goku's last words only a few moments ago. He pushed the thoughts aside; it wasn't the right time to address them just yet. He should be happy like the others; Cell was defeated, even if it was at the price of their beloved companion.

But still, the Planet was saved, the wounds of Cell's destruction were healed thanks to the power of the dragon balls and yet…

The boy sighed heavily, snapping himself out of his gloomy thoughts when the sky suddenly brightened once more. Shenron's presence faded from the Earth, disappearing in a flash of yellow light as the seven spheres instantly parted from the Look Out.

"I can't believe it's actually over," he overheard Yamcha say to Tien and Krillin. "It feels so weird saying it. Earth is finally at peace."

No thanks to me. Gohan grumbled inwardly. If only I listened to Dad and killed Cell when I had the chance… He would still be here…

The black haired demi-saiyan shook his head. He tried his best to shake away the unnecessary thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter now; he tried to tell himself, it was done. Cell was dead. Goku was dead. Earth was at peace that was all that mattered.

"At least it's-" he stopped mid-sentence, the hairs on the back of his neck erected as though a cold chill ran up his spine. He spun around in place, his dark eyes widening in disbelief as he scanned the air for something he knew he couldn't see. He knew that familiar feeling.

He knew that energy signature all too well; that familiar unpleasant sensation that brought dread and despair to the pit of his stomach. Gohan refused to believe it were possible. His Dad sacrificed himself to save the planet, they all had seen it! How could Cell still be alive?

Without a word, or so much as a warning, the eleven-year-old shot into the air and dived into the direction of Cell's ki signature, feeling the awful mixture of energy surge in power like he was ready to attack.

Gohan's heart picked up speed, pumping adrenaline hurriedly throughout his veins. In a flash of light, he transformed, his onyx colored hair spiked upward into sharp spikes and shimmered a brilliant gold; his coal colored eyes flashed teal-green. With a surge of energy, he pushed down his ki toward his feet and blasted away from sight.

He was gone before the others could even stop him.

-x-X-x-

"Cell!" Gohan screamed the moment he touched ground.

He glanced around the surrounding area, though his eyes stung from the black smoke bellowing out of one of the destroyed buildings. Gohan wandered the path of Capsule Corp. cautiously, tuning out the panicked screams of the workers as they evacuated the building. He focused on sensing Cell's energy, but found no trace of it, much to his chagrin.

"Cell!" He yelled again, the smoke around him swirled in energy induced wind. "Show yourself you coward!"

As if on cue, a crimson colored beam flashed through the smoke, catching the young warrior off guard from behind. Gohan spun around at the sudden spike of energy, but it was too late. The attack tore through his shoulder-tearing through thick layers of muscle and shattering his joint bone in between.

He cried out in agony, clutching the wound tightly as blood began to trickle down his arm and drip onto the dirt below. Cell's familiar chuckle sounded from behind the thinning veil of smoke. He was very much alive.

"That should slow you down, boy." the android smirked, climbing into the Time Machine Trunks rode in. "I would love to stay and have a re-match but I've got power to obtain and a future to remake." the creature laughed, sliding the oval shaped windshield in place.

Gohan watched in horror as the ship took off into the air and vanished, taking Cell where ever he pleased.

"NO!" He screamed, collapsing to his knees.

With his right hand soaked with blood from clutching his wound, he slammed his fist onto the ground, his eyes shut tightly in hopes of restraining his frustrated tears. How could this have happened? How could Cell be alive? Was his father's death in vain?

"DAMN IT!" He screamed again, slamming a bloody fist into the ground again. His golden aura flared in a surge of power. It kicked up dust and dirt all around him like a swirling tornado until it all seemed to die away. He was left crouched on the ground like a broken soul.

He had been so caught up in his moment of rage that he failed to sense the rest of the Z-fighters land behind him. A collective sound of gasps escaped their lips from the damage done to Capsule Corporation. Luckily, it looked like the damage wasn't too extreme.

"Gohan," came the gruff voice of Piccolo, who approached the boy with a hint of concern flashing in his eyes, though it was well masked from his face. "What happened?"

"You're injured again," Krillin stated pointlessly. He kneeled beside the distraught boy. "Jeez, you sure get yourself hurt almost as easily as your Dad."

"Krillin," Gohan managed, his whole frame trembling from the mixture of emotions and pain that swirled through his body like a hurricane. He lifted his head, casting teary teal eyes at the bald headed fighter before turning his gaze away toward the Namekian now standing beside him. The others still lingered behind. "It was Cell. He's still alive!"

"Alive?!" Krillin gulped, the other fighters tensed at the revelation.

"So that energy we felt before wasn't in our heads." Tien muttered. He cast a glance to Yamcha, who visibly dropped his shoulders in dejection.

"Oh man," the man exhaled, dishearten, "And just when I was getting used to the idea of Earth being at peace again."

"Then where is he now?!" the Saiyan prince demanded fiercely. "Why can't I sense his energy anywhere?!"

Gohan eyed the clearing. The smoke from before no longer obstructed his view of the backyard, or what was supposed to be the backyard. To the other's surprise-and Trunks's horror-only one Time Machine stood in place, with its rust from the years of enduring stormy weather gleaming dully beneath the ray of light. Its moss still clung onto the metal body of the machine despite all the commotion that had gone on earlier.

Beside the rusted old machine, or at least what was supposed to be beside it, was an empty patch of grass still indented slightly with imprints of Trunks's Time Machine.

"My Time Machine!" the lavender haired demi-saiyan exclaimed, blue eyes widening disbelievingly at the barren sight. "Wh-where-?"

"Cell…"

A heavy silence surrounded them as they tried to digest the shocking revelation. Whatever joy and relief they felt before completely vanished, replaced with nothing but frustration, for Cell's return, and sorrow, for having Goku's death be in vain.

Gohan clenched his fist. He forced himself to his feet and straightened his back, feeling the fire of his rage suddenly flare again. "I'm going after him." He declared, his brows furrowing in determination. "I'm the only one strong enough that can defeat him." He lowered his eyes slightly, the words of his father suddenly echoing within his ears. "I won't let Dad's death be in vain."

"You've already had your chance and failed. Such power is wasted on a mere child!" Vegeta spat.

"Father!"

"Vegeta!"

"If anyone is to defeat that monstrous creation it'll be me, the Prince of all Saiyans, not some soft minded child!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson? You're not strong enough to face Cell!" Krillin argued despite the threatening glare the full blooded prince was giving him.

"Hmph, I am far stronger now than when the Cell Games began."

"Father please," Trunks tried, "If you're stronger now than imagine how much more so Gohan is."

"Face it Vegeta," Piccolo started, his eyes narrowing on the agitated prince. "Gohan still has the advantage over you. Without the next level of Super Saiyan, you won't stand a chance."

The elder Saiyan growled in irritation, yet he crossed his burly arms against his chest without another word, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Please…" the half-breed tried again, his body growing tired from the blood loss he had yet to attend to. "I have to do this. Just give me the chance!"

Tien and Yamcha exchanged similar glances of approval, neither one of them seeing anything wrong with the boy's plea. Vegeta made no sign of approval or disapproval. Instead, he surveyed the damage done to Capsule Corp while Trunks looked concerned over the plan, yet like his father, said nothing of it.

After a moment of silence all around, Piccolo rested a large green hand over the kid's unwounded shoulder and said, "Looks like no one's going to stop you kid."

Gohan flashed his old mentor a grateful smile. Suddenly, his vision swam out of focus and his body staggered backward into Piccolo's embrace.

"Whoa there," Krillin chuckled, dark eyes assessing the damage done to the boy's arm. "Before we do anything, we should get back to the Look Out and have Dende heal that arm of yours."

The boy glanced at the arm in question for a moment. The pain, which had subsided into a dull throb throughout their confrontation, suddenly blossomed into an overwhelming ache. He winced, turning away from the wound and flashed Krillin a care-free smile. "Oh right, haha."

-x-X-x-

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Trunks asked for the fifth time that day.

After Dende healed his arm and explaining the situation to Dr. Briefs, the others re-gathered around the back of the damaged Capsule Corp. building, waiting for Dr. Briefs to finish the repairs on their remaining time machine.

"I have to do this," the younger demi-Saiyan replied, his eyes practically burning with determination. "I won't let Cell get away with what he's done." He looked away from the mossy time machine and glanced up at the tall lavender haired fighter beside him. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Trunks exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. "Gohan, time traveling is risky business. There are a lot of things that could alter the outcome of the future."

"That doesn't mean I'll let Cell alter somebody else's future."

"You can't just waltz up into an alternate timeline to stop him either. The slightest thing could ruin the original flow of the timeline!"

"That certainly didn't stop you, now did it?"

The two half-breeds glared at each other angrily. Trunks was to first to break their stubborn glare off with a sigh. He crossed his arms and turned his attention toward the time machine Dr. Briefs refilled with fuel.

"How are you going to find him? He could be anywhere in time right now."

"I don't know yet," the boy admitted sheepishly, his hand automatically rubbed the back of his neck habitually. "But I have a hunch!"

Trunks stared at the boy with wide eyes, completely floored at the boy's willingness to time travel without a definite destination in mind. Before he could get the chance to reply, Gohan gave the future fighter a bright confident smile that could assuage any doubt from the elder boy's mind.

"Don't worry Trunks! I think I know where Cell will go. Trust me on this."

The lavender haired fighter snapped out of his shock and quickly flashed the eleven-year-old a small smile. "Okay, I'll trust you, Gohan."

"Well it's finished!" they heard Dr. Briefs exclaim. He wiped the sweat away from his brow with the back of his lab coat sleeve. "This baby has enough juice for at least a roundtrip, depending how far back in time one wants to travel, of course."

Dr. Briefs took a step back, examining the mossy, rusted machine with a scientist's pride. Piccolo eyed the machine with skepticism, a part of him uneasy about the condition of the contraption. Yet, one look at Gohan's determined face kept him from saying a word. Instead, he turned to the boy and said, "Are you ready for this?"

Gohan tore his eyes away from the machine to the Namekian and nodded his head. "I'm ready."

"Be careful Gohan."

Gohan gave his friends an assuring smile before climbing into the time machine. He plugged in the numbers of the time era he was sure Cell would appear in. A subconscious part of him hoped the time machine had enough fuel to travel back home from such a distance, though, he had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't.

The Z-fighters (and Dr. Briefs) backed away from the ship as it began to rumble to life. The engines spewed out fire and smoke onto the grass with enough force to lift the heavy metal body of the machine off the ground. With a wave goodbye, Gohan pressed the button he recognized would launch the ship, and in a matter of seconds, he vanished.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Trunks muttered uneasily.

He turned around, accessing the damage done to his temporary home and wondered what his mother's reaction would be once she found out about all that has happened when Krillin's voice suddenly filled the air.

"Oh no!" the short fighter smacked himself hard in the forehead with his hand. "Who's going to break the news to Chichi?"

Silence fell among them.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the mass of blurring colors, a mechanical object flashed into existence in a desolate rocky plain. The machine hurdled across the sky and crashed roughly across the plain until parts of metal, moss and rust broke away from the tumbling mass.

Gohan braced himself for the impending impact. The time machine rolled and rolled until it finally fell into a crater and crashed at the bottom with such force it propelled the boy's body forward. He smashed his forehead against the broken windshield, shattering it to bits.

He groaned groggily, feeling a spot on his forehead throb painfully as something warm and wet trickled down the bridge of his nose. So much for a smooth landing. He mentally quipped, using the back of his hand to wipe away the offending blood from getting into his eyes.

Gohan crawled out of the smoldering wreckage, careful to avoid the bigger pieces of glass that didn't properly shatter. He floated out of the massive crater, one that looked oddly familiar to him, and landed just outside of it. His eyes caught sight of an eerily familiar spaceship, or what remained of it, still smoking with fire and collapsing under the pressure of the flames. He blinked for a moment, feeling the waves of déjà vu overcome him briefly when it suddenly clicked. That was Frieza's spaceship.

"Wha-" he stopped cold, his eyes widening in shock the moment he felt a various group of ki heading his way. "Uh oh!"

He frantically looked around for a place to hide. He spotted a cluster of rocks not too far away from the crash site and made a dash for it, stumbling to his knees and crouched down low enough to conceal him completely. He pushed his ki as far down as it could; hoping it was low enough to keep the others from spotting him.

Gohan peeked through the small opening between the rocks and felt his eyes widen again in shock. Trunks, with his visibly short hair and his sword and sheath strapped on his back, stood boldly and curiously beside Goku, who was still dressed in those awful Yadrat clothes he arrived in just a mere three years ago. They were all standing by the edge of the crater, eyeing the smoldering mess at the very bottom of it as though they were waiting for another unwanted enemy to appear. But when none did, Gohan saw their eyes scan around the surrounding area.

"This is bad," he murmured quietly. "This wasn't the time I wanted."

_What else could go wrong!?_

He watched the others cautiously, keeping his body low to the ground whenever he felt someone was glancing his way. He couldn't hear them from his distance and could only watch their mouths move like a silent film. He had no doubt in his mind they were discussing his untimely entrance and just when he thought things couldn't get worse, the time machine at the bottom of the crater exploded with a loud bang. It shook the ground beneath their feet, startling the hiding child, who fell back flat against the ground. The past Z-fighters jumped away in caution, bits and pieces of smoldering, twisted metal scattered throughout the rocky plain.

Gohan groaned in disbelief. "Things just went from bad to worse." He grumbled.

He peeked in between the rocks again, but the others were already gone. Their ki signatures departed in various directions. With a sigh of relief, Gohan stepped out of his hiding place and wandered toward the massive crater to assess the damage. To his horror, though he pretty much expected it, there was no trace of a time machine to assess, only a hunk of twisted, melted metal.

"Now what am I going to do? If Cell isn't in this era, I'm officially in trouble!" _I'd hate to see what Vegeta's reaction would be if he ever found out about this._

"First things first," he told himself, using his arm again to wipe the blood away from his forehead. "I should get myself cleaned up and bandaged." He took a look down at his tattered purple gi covered in a mixture of blood, dirt and dust from the day's events. "And maybe some new clothes to wear too." he added sheepishly.

 

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This isn't my time. I can't just waltz inside, even if it still is my house!_

The boy berated himself from his hiding spot.

It seemed like a good idea at the time when he was cleaning up at a nearby river. His body apparently had agreed with him since he found himself in the familiar sight of a small secluded house in the middle of the woods. He didn't realize, until now, just how incredibly stupid his whole plan was. There was absolutely no way any of his clothes were going to fit him in this time period. He was much taller and slimmer than he was at the age of seven, nothing in his entire wardrobe would fit him even if he checked.

_It's not like I can ask Piccolo for a new gi either._ He mentally sighed.

He hid himself behind a rather familiar looking boulder that stood so close to the house, he was able to see the three figures inside from his distance. He watched them cautiously; an unconscious part of him slipped into his memories of this moment.

He remembered this. He remembered how his mother vehemently opposed Goku's suggestion of training their son for the next three years. He remembered how she yelled and screamed that studying was more important than the safety of the planet. Sometimes his mother was so unreasonable. For some odd reason he couldn't remember how the argument had been settled, though, he felt it had something to do with the tree in front of his hiding spot and the boulder itself.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly erected, sending his whole body into alert. It ripped him out of his memories and brought him back to reality. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. Someone was watching him and he had a good idea as to whom.

"If you're planning on attacking, your opponent is right here." the familiar gruff voice growled behind him. "I don't care what reason you have for being here, but if you're planning on picking a fight with the Son's, I suggest you come up with a better plan."

Gohan slowly glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, there he stood, tall and green as ever; his white cape fluttered ever so slightly in the gentle breeze and his burly green arms crossed over his chest like always. The pre-teen swallowed thickly.

Just then, a loud crash resounded from the house, interrupting Piccolo's interrogation. A woman's scream soon followed, along with something that sounded like tree branches snapping and a loud thud that sounded eerily close to Gohan's hiding spot.

"Sorry Chichi!" Goku cried sheepishly from the hole on the side of the house. "I tried holding back. I guess I'm still too strong."

Oh yeah, that's what happened. The eleven-year-old mentally sighed at the scene. He raised his guard again when Goku and his younger self began to approach the boulder.

He was about to make a run for it, but Piccolo had closed the distance between them and grabbed the boy tightly by the arm.

"Going somewhere?" the Namekian questioned, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He yanked the boy's arm, forcing him out from behind the hiding spot and into Goku's and Gohan's line of sight.

"Mr. Piccolo!" the seven-year-old greeted happily, though his smile fell into confusion at the sight of the older boy.

Goku, who had picked up his unconscious wife bridal style, greeted the Namekian warrior just as cheerfully, but like his son, found himself staring at the intruder with curious eyes.

"Piccolo, I didn't know you were training another student."

"He's not one of my students." the green alien threw the pre-teen forward. "I caught him spying on your house."

"Oh. Really?"

Gohan stood rigid in his spot, his head bowed low and his eyes fixated on the ground. He couldn't believe his luck. First, the time machine breaks in an era he's not even sure Cell really is in and now he's already been caught by the three people he had been hoping to avoid in the first place! He couldn't help but wonder how altered this timeline would be from this.

Silence passed between them. Goku eyed the child carefully; from his unruly pitch black hair to the small injuries decorating the boy's rough skin and those tattered worn clothes that bore an uncanny resemblance to Piccolo's gi, he seemed - he felt familiar. Though, there were some differences Goku noticed. His curiosity peaked as a thought filtered into his mind.

Goku turned to his young son unexpectedly and said, "Gohan,"- he carefully noticed how the stranger seemed to tense slightly at the name-"Take your mother inside for me, okay?" he passed on the weight of the woman gently into his son's arms.

"But Dad-"

"If she wakes up before I return, tell her I'm sorry."

Before the seven-year-old could protest, Goku took off into the air. Piccolo, with his hand on the intruder again, lifted to the skies and followed.

 

They landed not too far from the Son house somewhere deep within the woods. It was unusual to say the least, but Gohan kept his mouth shut throughout their flight and was determined to keep from saying anything no matter how hard they tried to interrogate him. When they landed in a secluded opening, Piccolo remained behind the boy, but finally released the hold on his arm just as Goku faced the duo with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Time travel sure is popular in the future, huh?"

Gohan's jaw suddenly dropped. "Wh-what-"

"I'm right, aren't I?" the elder Saiyan's smile brightened. "You're Gohan from the future!"

"What?" Piccolo gaped in shock, though he quickly regained his composure with a light cough and eyed the two Saiyans with serious eyes.

"Ho-how did you know?"

"You really didn't think I wouldn't be able to recognize my own son did you? Your gi looks a little different than Piccolo's but I could still see the resemblance and as far as I know, Piccolo's only ever taken on one student." Goku's smile quickly turned from cheerful to serious. "It looks like you came from a closer future than Trunks. Did something bad happen, like the androids?"

"Uh, I can't tell you." Gohan lowered his head nervously. "It's, um, time travel confidentiality?"

Goku blinked. "Lying is a bad habit to pick up Gohan."

"If we're still not strong enough to face those androids in the future, you should tell us now." Piccolo ordered, though his voice didn't sound very demanding.

"I'm sorry," the boy sighed heavily. "I'm not here because of the androids." He hesitated for a moment, glancing up to see Goku's curious eyes and Piccolo's furrowed brows. "I'm looking for someone. He escaped from my timeline and I'm not exactly confident that he's here too, but my gut tells me I'm right about this. I have a hunch he's somewhere in this era, hiding."

"Is that so?" the black haired man crossed his arms thoughtfully for a moment, much to Gohan's confusion. "Okay then, we'll help!"

For the second time that day, Gohan felt his jaw drop in shock. "Huh?"

"We won't be of much help in our current state, at least until we start our training, but if we see something suspicious, we'll let you know."

"But-" Gohan's concerns were cut short by yet another presence. He turned to the sky and spread out his senses for the approaching ki signature. He suddenly spotted the familiar round face of his younger self floating through the trees.

The young boy landed a little ways from the trio. He was no longer dressed in the space armor he had worn during his stay on Namek. Instead he wore casual denim blue overalls and a striped white and black shirt with actual sneakers and socks. (Gohan had a feeling his past self dressed that way to ease his infuriated mother.)

"Mom's really angry, Dad." the boy stated the moment he landed. "She says if you don't come home straight away, she won't make you any lunch."

"Aheh heh heh," Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head habitually. "I guess it's time I head home then." He stopped in his tracks and turned to the quiet eleven-year-old curiously. "Hey, you haven't eaten all day right? Why don't you come with us and have lunch? I'm sure your-uh-Chichi wouldn't mind the company."

"Uh…" I really shouldn't. I have to find Cell and get back Trunks's time machine as soon as possible. But- his stomach suddenly growled, startling the pre-teen out of his thoughts. The younger boy chuckled in amusement and Goku flashed him a knowing smile. (Unbeknownst to him, Piccolo also gave a brief smirk before his solemn mask fell into place again.)

Gohan realized he had no choice, at least not when it came to his stomach. "Okay," he murmured. "I'll stay for lunch."

"What's your name, kid?" Piccolo interjected. "Unless you rather we call you by that name."

"Uh, call me…um…Bei."

"Bei?" the three of them repeated in perfect unison, as though they couldn't believe that was really a name.

"Uh, yeah! Bei." He laughed weakly, raising his hand automatically until he stopped himself halfway and allowed it to fall limply to his side. Goku and Piccolo might have already figured out his identity, but his younger self certainly didn't need to find out. He didn't know exactly what would happen to the timeline if his younger self discovered who he was.

"If you're going, you should change your clothes." the Namekian advised, much to Gohan's surprise. Piccolo held out his hand, his long green fingers spread wide. "Anything in particular you want?"

Gohan took a moment to examine his battle worn gi. He never did get the chance to change out of his clothes before he left on this journey. He was lucky his pants weren't as battle damaged as his shirt, or at least what was left of his shirt anyway.

If wearing Piccolo's gi gave me away then I have to wear something else. Oh I know!

"If you don't mind Pi-uh-sir"-jeez, that feels weird-"I want a gi that's black and red."

Piccolo complied with the boy's request and shot a bright yellow beam that engulfed the child's body in a magnificent glow. With a quick flash of light, Goku and Chibi Gohan gawked at the "stranger" with surprise.

Gohan examined his clothes carefully. The style was something he was familiar with; his pants were baggy and comfortable and the shirt was a low-V neckline that revealed a bit of his chest, or at least it would have if it weren't for the midnight black shirt that hugged his torso and his forearms snuggly. The gi itself was a rich shade of red that reminded the pre-teen of blood and the sash wrapped around his waist, as well as the sweat bands adorned on his wrists, were the same midnight black to match his shirt. He half expected to keep those comfortable orange flats he used to wear to complete Piccolo's gi, but to his surprise, Piccolo had changed them into onyx black boots with thin red designs outlining the boots in very much the same way Goku's boots were outlined.

He grabbed the flabby material of his pants and tugged on it. "So much for fashion sense…" he murmured.

"What was that?" Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I mean, thank you Mr. Piccolo sir!"

"Hmph, yeah, that's what I thought." the man smirked.

Gohan took to the air alongside his past father and spun around to see his younger self still rooted to the ground, his attention focused solely on the Namekian.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Mr. Piccolo?"

"I'm sure," Piccolo gave his former pupil a reassuring smirk. "Remember, we start training for the androids tomorrow morning."

The Son's (with the exception of the pre-teen) nodded in agreement then took to the skies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are getting awkward.

The miniature family sat around the table, gorging down their lunches in that messy manner he was always accustomed to. Gohan would have devoured his lunch with their same momentum, but opted to keep his urges at bay. He didn't want to give his younger self any suspicion to his identity, or his mother for that matter.

But his thoughts were roaming elsewhere. He couldn't help but wonder where Cell could be in this timeline, if he was even in this timeline to begin with. He hoped to Dende-er Kami-the feeling in his gut wasn't wrong and the creature was here, somewhere.

"Is there something wrong Bei?"

"Huh?" he blinked, looking up from his food to stare at the speaker, who was eyeing him sharply with her obsidian eyes.

Chichi's voice snapped the other Saiyans from their mindless eating and their curious eyes turned to their guest.

"You hardly touched your food." the woman made a gesture to his plate, which wasn't piled as high compared to the other plates at the table and was still full despite the bits he managed to eat. "I never had someone not like my cooking before. From what my husband tells me, my food is delicious."

"And it is!" Gohan replied quickly, "It's just that… I'm sorry. There's a lot going through my mind."

"Even then, you should eat up. A boy your age needs all the nutrients he can get!"

The half-breed chuckled weakly. "Right," he murmured then took a rather large bite out of his lunch.

His eyes trailed down the rest of the table where Goku and his younger self sat beside each other. He watched them quietly, as they ate their meals and exchanged little happy smiles at each other as though they were remembering some joke between them. His heart panged slightly at the scene.

It was moments like this Gohan would hold close to his heart forever. It would be moments like this he would long for once he returned to his original time. These were happy memories; good memories; memories he had so few of, but they happened and only existed within his mind. And now, they were happening again, only they weren't his anymore.

His heart ached once more.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight, Bei?" Chichi asked with a polite smile. "If you don't, we'd be happy to lend out the futon for you. I refuse to let a young boy sleep out in the wilderness with all those dangerous animals prowling around!"

"Er, yeah…" He trailed off, poking his chopsticks into the rice bowl. He had forgotten about his mother back in his timeline. He was so caught up with trying to catch Cell that he didn't take into account what Chichi would say. She must be worrying herself sick.

_I can't rest tonight, I have to find Cell. He could be anywhere at this point and without a time machine, there's no way I can find him if he wasn't in this era._

"Bei? Bei!"

He snapped out of his train of thought, eyes jumping every which way for the speaker. "Sorry," he blushed bashfully. "What did you say?"

"Do you need a place to stay?" Chichi repeated, watching the oddly familiar boy intently. She couldn't put her finger on it, but every time she stared at him, a part of her grew more and more suspicious. He was so familiar with his spiky jet black mane of hair and innocent charcoal colored eyes. If she didn't know any better, he could have passed off as her son.

"Thank you for the offer but I should really be going."

"So soon?" the woman questioned bewilderingly.

The boy finished off the remainder of his lunch, gathered his dirty plates and dumped them into the sink. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I really can't stay." He bowed apologetically. "Thank you for the meal!" He was halfway out of the kitchen when an unexpected voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

He looked over his shoulder slowly, his heart thumping nervously at the determined look on Chibi Gohan's face.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

The pre-teen gave the boy a reassuring nod then went on his way without another word.

"Gohan?" the young boy's parents stared at him questioningly, his attention still fixated on the spot their mysterious visitor once stood. "Is something the matter?"

The seven-year-old looked away, flashing his concerned parents a bright smile. "No, nothing's wrong."

 

He had been flying around for hours, scanning everywhere for any sign of Cell's energy or destruction, but without his super speed, his search was painstakingly slow. He could have circled the globe a few times over by now, but using that much energy would certainly draw too much attention to himself. And with the threat of the Androids approaching in the three years to come, the fighters were on edge to anything suspicious.

Gohan finally reached landfall in a secluded forest. He had no idea where he was or how far away he was to civilization, the only thing he cared about right now was setting up camp before night descended and figuring out what to do about dinner.

"I guess I'll have to fish for it." He decided. "It might be a little harder in the dark, but that'll be fun."

He quickly stopped what he was doing and stretched out his senses to feel the air around him. Someone was approaching he realized, his eyes instantly shot up to the darkening night sky. And by the looks of it, that someone was heading his way fast.

_It doesn't feel like Piccolo's or the others energy._ He reasoned. _And it definitely doesn't feel like Dad._

Out of the blue, a voice called through the silence: "Bei!"

"N-no way…"

The younger Saiyan dropped down before him; dressed in his usual purple gi Piccolo had given him and his hair still a wild mangy mess since the last time they saw each other. He held a box wrapped in cloth, the light scent of whatever food was inside suddenly teased the Future half-breed's nostrils.

"I finally found you!" The boy grinned happily. "Good thing I decided to visit Bulma or I would never have found you."

"What are you doing here!?" The other cried anxiously. "You should be sleeping! You have a busy day of training tomorrow!"

"I know that, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Future Gohan frowned in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You looked a little sad during lunch time and you didn't eat all of Mom's food even though your stomach growled pretty loudly before." the younger boy smiled at the memory and presented the box to the pre-teen. "They're snacks Mrs. Briefs baked. I figured you might be starving by now."

Gohan grabbed the package slowly. He unwrapped the cloth and pulled open the lid, instantly inhaling the still warm remnants of what apparently smelt like apple pie. He sat down on the dirt, crossed his legs and began to chow down with less mannerism he displayed at the table. He looked more like a ravaged boy on the brink of starvation.

"How did you find me?" He managed through a mouthful of food.

The younger child looked at their surroundings thoughtfully. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I had a hunch."

Chibi Gohan sat down across his future self, watching him finish off the remaining food with haste. "You came from that ship that crashed didn't you?"

"You could say that."

"I tried asking them about you, Dad and Mr. Piccolo I mean."

The black haired pre-teen stopped his eating. His heart quickened anxiously.

"I thought it was strange how Dad didn't explain who you were after you left, even though Mom and I were curious." the seven-year-old paused for a moment, his eyes oddly focused on a pebble right in front of him, which Future Gohan was eyeing ironically as well. "He said we didn't have to worry because he didn't sense anything evil from you, so he didn't think you were an enemy. Piccolo said the same thing too when I found him this afternoon." Chibi Gohan tore his eyes away from the pebble the same moment his future self did, their identical eyes instantly locked into a stare.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood kid, who's lost his way home, hah hah." Gohan laughed awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck feebly.

His younger self stared at him blankly, which made him feel even more nervous than he needed. "You're lying. You lied about your name too, didn't you? I'll ask again, who are you really?"

Gohan bit his lip. He tried his best to resist the overwhelming desire to confess everything that has happened-that will happen in the years to come-to his younger, naïve self. Yet the voice of his subconscious held him back, using his stubbornness against him. He reminded himself again that this wasn't anyone's trouble but his own. (He purposely ignored the fact that it was his younger self he was talking to.)

He didn't need to ruin the innocence of his childhood by admitting a secret as heavy as this. No, Gohan of three years ago didn't need to know the horrendous mistake he would commit. He needn't guilt the seven-year-old that way.

He opened his mouth to retort then snapped it shut, biting his bottom lip in consternation again. He tried once more, his voice failing him at the last second so he closed his mouth again. Chibi Gohan was instantly reminded of a fish out of water. For the third time he tried again, but his mind fell blank at the very last moment. There was no excuse he could come up with that would sound even remotely convincing to his younger self. He was a horrible liar. Anyone could see right through his lies.

But perhaps, lying wasn't the only way out of his situation.

Internally, he sighed. He already felt guilty for what he was about to do, but he knew how stubborn he could be, especially when he was at this age. His younger self wouldn't lay it to rest until his questions were answered. That was certainly never going to happen if Gohan could help it.

"Look kid,"-aah, it felt so weird to call himself that-"Thanks for the food and all, I really appreciate it, but don't think I owe you a favor."

He set the box aside and climbed to his feet. He wiped off the dust and dirt from his new pants then turned to the child, who eyed him warily.

"You're right, I did come out of that ship, but my name and business isn't of any concern of yours. So how about you follow your Dad's advice and leave me alone!" Being mean-and rude for that matter-weren't within his nature. He didn't have one mean bone in his body, but for a situation like this, he would make the exception.

He watched the smaller boy filter through mixed emotions. One minute he was stunned by "Bei's" tone of voice, the next, he was angry and on the defensive.

"It is my business if it concerns my family!" he climbed to his feet quickly, his hands clenching into tight fists. "You were spying on us, weren't you? For all we know, you could be the rumored androids that guy told us about!"

"My mission has nothing to do with your family." Gohan exhaled tiredly. This was more draining than he thought it would be. Why was his younger self so stubborn? Was he really that stubborn as a kid?

_Wait… I still am a kid!_

"If your mission has nothing to do with us then why-"

"I told you that's none of your business."

"If I find out you're lying again-"

"You'll do what?" Gohan raised his brows in partial surprise.

Was his younger self really that defensive about his untimely appearance? Or was that one of the weird affects of an altering timeline? He couldn't help but wonder if his presence alone was enough to alter this timeline.

"If you're threatening me, I should warn you that I'm much stronger than I look."

"I-I could still try!" the little boy stammered, his hesitation evident within his eyes.

He wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight he knew he couldn't win. He wasn't like his Father or Vegeta, who could probably take down "Bei" if they were given the choice. Chibi Gohan might have been strong in terms of strength and power, but his fighting style was still clumsy at best. "Bei" looked like he could kick ass if he wanted to.

"Go home Gohan,"—the eleven-year-old doubted he would ever get used to speaking to himself like this-"I promise to leave your family alone." The pre-teen allowed himself a soft smile. "And I don't break my promises."

Chibi Gohan was still skeptical, but if he learned anything from past experiences, he knew that not everything was what it seemed. This stranger, though young, was definitely no exception. Yet, Chibi Gohan could feel no ill intent radiating from the stranger. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. He could trust this stranger-just like he blindly trusted the violet haired man from earlier before. His Dad trusted them both and Piccolo did too. They were good guys, as far as the child knew.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it. But if you're lying, my Dad will teach you a lesson."

"Trust me, I won't break my promise." the older boy chuckled. "You should go home. You'll make your mom worry."

Chibi Gohan nodded in understanding then floated to the sky. He stopped for a moment and stole a glance over his shoulder at the pre-teen, who continued to watch him.

"Hey, if you ever need a place to stay, our door is always open." He gave the stranger another friendly smile then sped off into the night.

Gohan watched his past self vanish into the darkness, his smile no longer present.

"Why does this timeline have to suffer the threat of the androids?" He found himself wondering out loud. "Why can't they have a happy future without having to lose someone in the process?"

It wasn't until long after the night grew cold and the light of the moon illuminated the sky did Gohan finally snap out of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting lazy trying to find all the thinking comments, damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gohan takes matters into his own hands regardless of the consequences.

Changing the future was not something he originally planned. If Trunks ever found out what he planned on doing, the time traveler would certainly kill him. If he could. He probably could. Gohan didn't want to find out.

It had been lingering in his mind for quite some time - ever since his lunch with his past family to be exact. This was a different timeline. It was still the same, but somehow different. Why did his past-self have to suffer the inevitable doom that would await him in the upcoming three years?

Why did history have to repeat itself?

_It doesn't have to._ That was Gohan's conclusion.

It had been a month since he last saw his past family and Piccolo. He hadn't bothered to visit them. He promised himself he wouldn't. Finding Cell was his top priority, but it became obvious that the bio-android didn't want to be found. The half-breed spent countless days searching the globe for any signs of the damn villain. Yet, he found nothing. No sign of destruction, no trace of his ki signature, it was as though the android was nowhere to be found on this timeline.

The thought had crossed his mind more than once, but he refused to believe it.

Cell was here. He was somewhere in this timeline, Gohan just didn't know where. His gut feeling kept him hopeful.

But as the days began to fly by and his search turned up nothing, Gohan's thoughts shifted back to what Dr. Gero was doing at this moment in time. It was Bulma who had first suggested they get rid of Dr. Gero all those years ago. And it was both Vegeta and Goku who opposed such an idea, because at the time he was "innocent". His crimes had yet to happen.

Gohan scowled at the selfish thought. They didn't need to keep Dr. Gero alive just so an arrogant prince and his father could fight opponents "stronger" than they were. In his time period, Dr. Gero was guilty as he could be and even though this timeline's Gero hadn't done anything yet, it didn't mean Gohan was going to allow him to escape freely.

_I'm sorry Dad. I know how much you wanted to fight these Androids, but… I'm not going to let history repeat itself._

How badly would the flow of time be affected by this? He didn't really have the time to stop and think about it, nor did he really care.

He had spent the last few days searching every which way for the elusive laboratory of Dr. Gero. He could hardly remember where the hidden lab was. He only knew that it was hidden within a mountain with a less than obvious opening leading the way. That was why he found himself surrounded by a rocky plain with nothing but the up and down slopes all around him. It wasn't too far from the city Androids 19 and 20 first attacked, nor was it too far from the plain Android 20 had managed to hide out in.

This was a good sign. Gohan was close, he could feel it. He just needed to figure out exactly where the opening was.

_It doesn't look natural; like a hole in the side of a mountain. I just have to find out where…_

his thoughts drifted away as he flew across the vast sky, his charcoal eyes scanned the rocky plains carefully.

It was morning when he reached the place. Now, the sun was high in the sky, warming the cold plain and the boy's body slightly. He hovered in the air for a moment longer, exhaustion quickly pressing against the lid of his eyes when suddenly, he saw it. His vision sharpened at the sight of the small, discreet hole imbedded to the side of the mountain, looking as though nature was incapable of making such a perfect circle.

_There it is,_ he frowned. The corners of his lips twitched as he approached and ignored how his heart picked up in pace. He wasn't nervous or scared like he was as a child. To be honest, he was a bit excited-for the fact that today would be the day history would forever change-and angry-because neither of them followed the chance to do so in the first place.

This timeline would never have to suffer the destruction of the androids and Cell.

Gohan wandered into the cave opening and found the solid metal doors that stood in the way of him and Dr. Gero. He glared at the door, remembering how easy it was for Vegeta to melt it away in his Super Saiyan form. A smirk crossed his lips.

Within a matter of seconds, his body erupted into a golden light, altering the state of his presence in a flash. His once flat (as flat as it would go anyway) pitch black hair spiked upward sharply, the strands of his ebony locks suddenly lightening into a bright golden color. His once innocent and wide charcoal colored eyes narrowed into a ruthless, hypnotic teal and a single blonde bang fell over his eyes. It waved slightly in energy induced wind as sparks of electricity danced around him. It made him look much more frightening than it should.

He held out a hand, palm pointed flatly at the door, and without a word, shot an energy blast straight into the steel. He watched the metal begin to soften and melt against the attack until it suddenly exploded, rocking the entire mountain. Smoke bellowed from the entrance way, the offending scent of melted steel wafted into the boy's nostrils, but he ignored the odor in favor of entering the lab.

"Wha-who are you?!" an old man, who was still very much human, stumbled away from the glowing child. He backed himself against a desk cluttered with vials filled with liquids and bits and pieces of miscellaneous machinery; his panicked eyes stared widely at Gohan as though he were an evil spirit.

Gohan's attention slipped away from the scientist. He examined the numbered pods that lined the wall to his left. Though, the longer he looked at them, the more he realized that half of them were still empty compared to the last time he had seen it. Most notably unused were the pods labeled 17, 18 and 19.

_Looks like he hasn't started them yet._ He thought. Though, a part of him felt slightly relieved by the revelation, it only meant that once Dr. Gero was dead, this timeline would never have to worry about wandering androids.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" Dr. Gero commanded.

Gohan tore his eyes away from the pods and back to the scientist. His eyes narrowed in hatred. "There once was a wise android who told me: 'fighting for what was right was not a crime.' If killing you to preserve the harmony of this future is right then I won't hold back."

He raised his right hand again at the man. "Goodbye Dr. Gero." He shot another energy blast straight toward the scientist.

Dr. Gero screamed in agony, his body engulfed in heat and light. The energy of such an attack rippled throughout the lab, shattering the vials and computer monitors all around them.

Gohan re-emerged at the mouth of the cave and shot multiple energy blasts into the laboratory, making sure each one of his attacks rammed and destroyed every piece of equipment he could possibly see. The boy cupped his hands to the side of his hips, his body tensing in concentration as more energy began to collect into the center of his gathered palms again.

"Kamehame-HA!" he yelled, launching the blue-white attack straight into the mouth of the laboratory.

The entire mountain shook violently at the senseless destruction until it finally blew apart in one explosive wave; bits and pieces of rocks and boulders flew into the sky and crashed all around him. The walls of the mountain caved inward, burying remnants of the laboratory and snuffing out the inferno from within. It was like the lab and the mountain had never existed.

The boy, who floated above the mountain rubble, cupped his hands together again. The top half of the laboratory was taken care of, but he wasn't too sure if the underground lab had been. He didn't want to risk Cell's revival in this time period or give him the chance to fully gain his powers. (Not that he could at this point without the androids to help.)

Gohan concentrated energy into his palms when he felt a variety of familiar ki signatures heading his way.

His heart skipped a beat. He recognized those ki signatures!

Gohan quickly reverted into his base form and made a dash fly away from the mountain as soon as possible, but luck was not on his side. He rammed face first into Vegeta.

"Watch where you're flying brat!" He spat. His dark eyes narrowed suddenly. "Who are you? I've never seen you before. And who was that Super Saiyan?!"

_Damn! He must have seen the glow._ Gohan's internal-self panicked. _Calm down, calm down, and he won't find out._

"Super what? What are you talking about? I just got here." He frowned in bewilderment.

Before Vegeta got a chance to reply, the rest of the Z fighters finally caught up with the Saiyan Prince and floated behind him with curious eyes.

"Yikes! What happened here?" Krillin frowned at the bellowing smoke seeping through cracks within the rubble.

"Never mind that! Tell me where that Super Saiyan went boy or so help me-"

"Vegeta," Goku called out to the shorter pure blood. "What are you talking about? You know there's only one Super Saiyan here."

"Don't toy with me, Kakarot! I know a Super Saiyan when I see one!"

"But we were so far away," Yamcha frowned along with the others. "You sure it wasn't a trick of the light?"

Vegeta scowled at the prospect that such a thing could happen. He, the prince of all Saiyans, be tricked by a little play of the light? Impossible! He saw the golden glow of a Super Saiyan, he knew he did. It wasn't just some stupid trick of the sun. His eyes suddenly fell on the pre-teen in front of him, scrutinizing him from head to toe. His black and red gi weren't familiar to him; neither were the style of it. The boy's face and hair reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember as to whom nor truly cared to find out.

"Any idea what happened here?" Piccolo gestured to the rubble, though his eyes focused on the pre-teen for a split second, almost as though he already knew what the answer was. Or at least assumed what it could be.

"I just got here, sorry." Gohan shrugged, re-grabbing Krillin and Yamcha's attention again.

"Not to be rude or anything, but exactly who are you?" Krillin asked with a raised brow. "I've never seen a gi like yours around here. Where are you from?"

"Oh! His name is Bei!" Chibi Gohan interjected rather cheerfully. "He's a friend of ours. Bei, this is Krillin, Yamcha and Vegeta."

Vegeta ignored the introduction, but Krillin and Yamcha greeted the boy separately. "Bei" gave them a small smile of his own then turned his attention to the smoldering mess just like the others had done. He would have to come back later to finish the job. He didn't want to risk the Z fighters finding out his identity or - to be more specific - Vegeta. And if they ever figured out that smoldering mess had once been the home to the androids…

Yeah. He was positive he didn't want to be anywhere near Vegeta (or his dad, because he was positive Goku would be greatly disappointed).

"Hmph, if there are no androids attacking today then there's no point in wasting my time here." Vegeta said then took the skies.

Yamcha and Krillin soon followed his example, leaving the time traveler with his younger self, father and mentor yet again.

"Vegeta sure must be training hard to become a Super Saiyan," he heard his younger self say with a small frown gracing his features. "It must be really hard to achieve it."

"You got that right." Future Gohan muttered, a memory flashing before his eyes.

(Goku and Piccolo eyed him with interest for a moment.)

"Huh?"

"Uh! I mean-look at the time! I should really be going back to training now, so bye!"

"Wait a minute," his (past) father called out. "Chichi's been asking quite a lot about you. I guess she's worried since we haven't seen you in over a month. It's almost time for lunch, why don't you eat with us again?"

"Yeah!" the little boy agreed excitedly. "Piccolo's joining us too!" the seven-year-old added, as though that would definitely seal the deal.

Gohan stared at the three of them for a moment, his mind weighing out his options. It didn't sound so bad. Actually, it sounded pretty damn tempting. He hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages and he was really starting to miss his Mother's cooking. And since there were no signs of Cell within the last month, he doubted the android would show up any time soon and besides, he really wanted to see Piccolo sit at his dinner table for once.

"Okay, I'll go." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gohan finds himself in an awkward situation. Again.

Gohan had the suspicious feeling Goku wanted to ask him a question. He also had a suspicious feeling he knew what said question was. The man had been watching him thoughtfully since they left the mountain plain and even though he was only a little ways behind them, he never once blurted out his question. It gave Gohan the impression it was a question his younger self was not meant to hear, which meant it was definitely a question concerning his identity.

It was also a question Gohan didn't want to answer.

That was why the pre-teen kept in pace with his younger self. He was sure his Dad wouldn't ask him questions that would expose his true identity anytime soon, though he wasn't sure exactly how long that would last.

"Hey Bei! How about a race?"

The elder demi-Saiyan glanced toward the younger fighter, who flashed him such a playful smile, it was almost contagious.

"Last one to Mom's house is a rotten egg."

"You're on!"

"You in too Dad? Mr. Piccolo?" he asked the two behind them.

"Hmph, don't make a game you can't win, kid." Piccolo smirked.

"Sounds like fun!" Goku smiled. "There's just ooonnne tiny little problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I'm half-way there!" the elder Saiyan sped past them like a torpedo.

The race was on!

They all blasted after him as fast as they could; the youngest of them all called his father out on such an unfair start, though he said it all with a knowing smile. Goku laughed in amusement, but turned his attention to Piccolo and "Bei", who were right beside him in equal speed. Chibi Gohan was at waist length to "Bei", unable to exert enough energy to be tied with them all.

"So you guys think you can beat me, huh? How about we pick up the speed?" Goku shot past them again, leaving them in the dust. Or so he thought.

"Bei" was once again matching his speed.

"You can't out fly me, Dad." the eleven-year-old smirked. "You're too slow."

"Oh yeah?" the man returned the smirk. "What if I do…this!"

In a flash, Goku's body erupted in a bright yellow glow as he transformed into Super Saiyan. He flew past Gohan quick as lightning, leaving behind a small streak of yellow that dissipated in the air.

"Two can play that game." Gohan mumbled then transformed himself.

He caught up with the Saiyan in no time, not at all surprised to see the content smile on the older man's face. Before Goku got the chance to speak, his future son stuck his tongue out at him then sped onward, faster than Goku realized.

Gohan reached the little house in the woods first, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. The smile only grew wider when Goku finally landed not too long after.

"I win!" he laughed. "But I think I also lost too, how weird."

"I knew you were a Super Saiyan." Goku grinned.

Gohan suddenly felt like smacking himself in the forehead.

"You weren't supposed to find out." He sighed in defeat.

"But I did. It's not so bad, is it? We were going to find out anyway."

"Yeah but…" His voice trailed away as another wave of exhaustion washed over him. The boy heaved a heavy sigh. He guessed it didn't matter at this point. He already altered the face of this timeline by destroying Dr. Gero's lab. His father knowing about his Super Saiyan state made no difference.

"But that energy we felt before, it was incredible-"

Before Goku got the chance to ask his unavoidable question, Piccolo and Chibi Gohan finally landed in front of the house. The younger demi was about to open his mouth to say something when his eyes caught sight of "Bei's" striking blonde hair and teal colored eyes. His jaw suddenly unhinged.

"B-Bei?! You can go Super Saiyan?!"

For the second time that day, Gohan felt like smacking himself in the forehead.

"I guess there's no use in denying it." He sighed again. "Yeah, I can go Super Saiyan because I'm half-Saiyan too."

"But ho-" the seven-year-old's eyes suddenly widened in realization. It was as though all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. "Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? You're just like that mysterious person with the purple hair-you're a time traveler! You're future me, aren't you?" He gaped in awe.

"You got me. What gave me away?"

"The shoes before Piccolo changed them," the younger child smiled in amusement. "No one else but me and Mr. Piccolo wear shoes like that. They're not very stylish-"

"Ahem."

"-but they're really comfortable!" the little boy added quickly, much to Piccolo's satisfaction.

"Well, since the cat's outta the bag," Goku spoke up suddenly. "That energy from before, it was you, wasn't it?"

Gohan exhaled again. "Yeah, I was-" altering your future "-training for when I find the person I'm looking for."

"Incredible," the Namekian stated in awe; however his reaction was short lived. He gave his former enemy a smirk and said, "Looks like your son will surpass you after all."

"I never had a doubt. Future me must be so proud!"

Gohan's heart squeezed painfully at those words, his mind already flashing back to the final moments of his father's life and his final words. It wasn't something he could so easily forget. Whenever he managed to fall asleep on all those lonely nights it was the first memory that played in his mind. Yes, Goku was proud of him; his own son had finally surpassed him in strength as the Earth's Hero. But what exactly did his father have to be proud of in the first place? He still died to protect the planet, in vain since Cell had managed to survive his self-destruction.

Was there really anything for him to be proud of?

If there was, Gohan couldn't see it.

"Well, anyway," he snapped out of his thoughts and gave them a bright smile. "Let's eat!"

 

It must have been an unspoken agreement between the fighters. Gohan's identity was kept a secret from Chichi, but that didn't stop the woman from fretting over the child as though he were her own. (Which was damn ironic to him.)

The moment they entered the house, they were greeted by the delicious scent of something warm and ready for them in the kitchen. But before any of them could get the chance to move, Chichi ran out of the kitchen to welcome her little family home when her eyes caught sight of the worn out looking pre-teen.

"Bei, you're alive!" She cried then drew her arms around the boy in a strong, yet gentle hug. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Uh… home?"

"He decided to come for a visit today, Mom." his younger self told her as she pulled herself away from the boy.

"Well, good. It's the least you could do to keep me from worrying." She huffed angrily for a moment then smiled gently at the rest of them, except for Piccolo, her dark eyes quickly sharpened at the sight of him. "Lunch is ready on the table, help yourselves everyone. Except for you mister, you need to wash up before you eat!" She pointed down the hall leading toward the bathroom.

Chibi Gohan sighed in defeat and trudged his way down the hall to get cleaned up while the Matron of the house led the others into the kitchen. They sat themselves accordingly, even Piccolo, who looked uncomfortable and awkward sitting at the table. It made Gohan internally laugh.

The table was completely packed with food, as it normally were, only this time in the center of everything was a rather large pitcher of icy cold water. Chichi pulled a glass from the cabinet and placed it in front of the Namekian without a word and her nose held up high. She wandered back in front of the sink and began to clean the dirty dishes she had used to cook the meal.

In an instant, Goku began to dig in, piling his plate with whatever he saw. The freshly cleaned seven-year-old joined the table soon after and before Piccolo knew it; every piece of food on the table was gone. It slightly sickened him and disturbed him how eerily fast these Saiyans eat. They could at least look like they're chewing!

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Son." "Bei" said, gathering his dirty plates when the woman merely swatted his hands away.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." She took his plates away then examined his face carefully. "You look exhausted, Bei. Have you been sleeping? Why don't you stay with us for the night and you can head home first thing in the morning so your mother won't get worried." She suggested unexpectedly.

She began to gather the rest of the plates from the table just as Piccolo and Goku left, more than likely to continue their training. Chibi Gohan had stayed behind, partially to help out his Mother, but mostly to hear what she had to say to their unexpected guest.

"There's a phone in the living room you can use to call her too. I know I would want my son to call me whenever he could just so that I wouldn't be worried."

Both boys felt themselves internally cringe at the thought.

"Thank you Mrs. Son, but I don't really want to impose-"

"Nonsense! We have an extra futon you can use and you can stay in Gohan's room for the night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, isn't that right Go-chan?"

"Sounds like fun Mom," the little boy smiled cheerfully.

"If you insist…"

 

This was the first sleepover he ever had in his entire life with anyone. Sure, he camped out under the stars once when he was much younger. And yeah, he did have to sleep on a cramped space ship with two people much older than himself and then sleep under the stars (which wasn't true since Planet Namek never went dark) of a different planet entirely, but this was the first time Gohan ever had a sleep over with someone close to his age.

There was just something extremely awkward about it. He was pretty sure the other person had to be someone that wasn't his younger self.

Night time had fallen a lot more quickly than he had expected it to. He found himself lying on top of the futon Chichi had laid out for him with his hands held behind his head; his eyes focused intently on the ceiling he was so used to staring back in the days of his childhood.

Speaking of his childhood, his younger self stood off to the side of the room, pulling on a blank white tee over his head. He slipped on a pair of comfortable cotton red shorts then neatly folded his replica of Piccolo's gi on top of his desk chair for later use. Or washing, whichever came first. The child soon climbed onto his bed then crossed his legs and stared at his temporary roommate with intrigued eyes.

"This isn't weird at all, no not at all!" the older boy muttered. "I'm sure every eleven-year-old out there has had a sleepover with their younger counterpart."

Chibi Gohan chuckled. "You're very sarcastic. Are you sure we're the same person?"

"Pent-up frustration."

"Hmm…" the little boy shifted in his spot. He laid flat on his stomach, rested his elbows against his bed and perched his chin within his hands. "So you're from three years into the future when the androids finally attack."

"Don't worry about that, not every future is set in stone. Your future and my future might be different." Because I've already made certain of that.

"I'm not worried about the androids."

Gohan's eyes shot toward his younger counter part in surprise. The young boy was staring at him intently. It was almost unsettling.

"I think I'm more worried about disappointing my dad and Mr. Piccolo than anything else. It wouldn't-"

"-be the first time," they finished in unison.

 _It won't be the last, either._ The eleven-year-old demi added mentally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which changes to the timeline becomes terribly noticeable.

It was driving him crazy. The longer he waited the more paranoid he became. Five weeks he had been in this timeline. Five, gruelingly long, weeks of doing nothing but relentlessly searching and trying his best to avoid the people of his past (with certain exceptions) and yet nothing.

Cell was nowhere.

It was driving him insane; even his gut feeling had begun to diminish after his first two weeks of searching.

If it weren't for having destroyed Dr. Gero's lab and whatever remnants he could find (he returned to the scene of the crime the next morning after the sleepover to make sure everything of the lab had been destroyed), and the decimation of larva Cell (because destroying that Cell was just as important as destroying the lab), Gohan would surely have gone mad with worry about Cell's mysterious disappearance.

If Cell wasn't in this timeline then Gohan found no reason to stay any longer. There was just another problem with that too - he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this time period without a time machine. At least if he found Cell, he would have found Trunks's time machine and could easily use that to return home. (Fuel was much easier to obtain for the machine than the parts.) The third time machine in this timeline would have sufficed… if it weren't for the fact that he accidentally destroyed it along with larva Cell.

Sometimes the boy really needed to watch how much power he used in his ki blasts. He was lucky Vegeta and the others didn't bother to scan the area after his little "clean up".

So with nothing else left to do and no lead to go on, Gohan found himself sitting quietly on the grass while he watched his younger self spar against his mentor and his father in a battle of two against one. It was the last day of his fifth week stay, he tried his best not to count the passing days but being stuck in a time period you're not supposed to be in made it a little difficult for him to forget. Trying not to alter the future (any more than it already was) became harder and harder to do, especially now that he was starting to visit the Son House much more frequently.

He would have much preferred to camp out with Piccolo if it weren't for the fact that Mrs. Son had overheard his plans and made it perfectly clear how she felt about that.

"Not that it should matter to me since you're not my son, but you are my son's friend and you could influence him into becoming a delinquent if you hang out with that man!" She said once a few days ago.

That was why he was here now, sitting on the grass with his arms wrapped around his shins and his chin resting on the caps of his knees. He watched the trio battle it out. To him, they were much slower than what he was used to and it partially amused him how easily he could see their moves. It almost baffled him, almost, to see the seven-year-old child miss the easily readable moves and get kicked or slammed into the ground like a rag doll.

_Is that how I looked when we trained, Dad?_ He asked himself.

He watched the younger child struggle to his feet, his entire body already trembling from the strain of their relentless assault, but he was determined to keep fighting. Chibi Gohan sprang back into the air and dived straight into the middle of Goku's and Piccolo's sparring.

_I wonder if that's determination I inherited from Dad or stubbornness from Mom._ The eleven-year-old chuckled.

Speaking of Chichi, the former Martial Artist stepped out of the Son home with hands on her hips and lips pursed into a thin line against her porcelain face. She approached "Bei's" side, her attention focused on the sparring trio floating high above them in the sky.

"Honestly, those two!" she gave a sigh of exasperation. "Did they forget what today is? Goku! Gohan! Hurry and clean yourselves up before the stores close! We have a busy day of shopping ahead of us, you know."

Her voice carried to the sky, effectively stopping the three from their training session. They dispersed soon after, the Sons flying for home and Piccolo off to mediate by the waterfall he claimed his own.

Chichi smiled triumphantly. "You're welcome to join us Bei." She added over her shoulder. "I can use the extra hands."

If shopping was anything like he remembered, Gohan didn't doubt Chichi would need all the help she could get.

 

He felt weird doing this. He felt even weirder sitting in the car with them like they were some kind of happy little regular family. He would never admit it aloud, though, but a part of him did feel a little happy that he was able to enjoy moments like this. However awkward it was.

They drove through the bustling city in the hover car. The city seemed livelier than he remembered it being. The civilians trudged back and forth on the narrow sidewalks, bumping into one another whenever the sidewalks were too congested. They were all lost in their mindless musings; businessmen and women spoke animatedly into their cell phones, groups of teenagers laughed or screamed to their random inside jokes and occasionally Gohan would see a young child, roughly around the age of his younger self, pull his parents along to the closest toy store.

This was what a regular day in the City was like and Gohan couldn't help but feel content that such a thing could continue to happen. These people would never have to live in fear because of the androids. This timeline would never have to suffer.

Once the hover car pulled into a parking space, Chichi was the first to unbuckle the belt and slipped out of the car. She took a deep inhaling breath, as though she were preparing for the deadliest battle of her life, and opened her eyes with a spark of determination. The trio observed her from the car for a moment, reluctant to begin the shopping spree. Goku was the most nervous out of the children, since he had had years of experience. He knew what to expect. The two boys in the backseat, however, took it all in stride.

"She makes it look like she's going to battle," the older demi muttered under his breath as he unbuckled his seat belt in perfect sync to his younger self. Said child chuckled in amusement and exited the vehicle.

The mall was just as busy as the city and three times as loud. Today was a beautiful day to be outside and do errands; apparently that's exactly what everyone planned to do. The small family had a hard time walking through the crowd without bumping into anyone or losing sight of each other. They finally reached the wide open space of the mall and even though the volume of people didn't decrease, the extra space allowed them all to walk freely without bumping into strangers constantly.

"There are a lot of people here today," the seven-year-old stated after five minutes of silence (they were following Chichi to the closest clothing store in line of sight.) "Is there something going on?" He glanced up at the older boy beside him with expectant eyes.

"Not that I remember," "Bei" shrugged. He took a careful look around their surroundings. _There are a lot of people here. If something were to happen, a lot of people would get injured._ He thought grimly, not that he hoped anything would happen. He hoped today would be another ordinary day, though, his gut told him to keep his senses on alert.

 

Chichi could shop. If there were a sport for shopping, Chichi would win the championship. They had only been in the mall for an hour and already they had manage to sweep through at least four different clothing stores and carried twice the amount of bags for every store run. Gohan wasn't exactly sure where his mother was getting all the money for this - or how she managed to feed them so luxuriously everyday for that matter - but he didn't dare question it.

He began to wonder, after his mother piled three more boxes onto the growing pile in Goku's arms, if all women shopped this way. He stole a glance around his surroundings and noticed the odd looks his past family were getting from the by standers. No, there was no way a normal woman would shop this much. Though, Chichi had always been pretty strong for a woman…

"Chichi," Goku whined from behind the growing pile of boxes. "Aren't we done yet? We've been shopping for a while now…"

"Nonsense," the black haired woman huffed as she sped ahead of them toward another store. "We've only just begun. We have a lot more stores to cover before the day is over."

"But-" whatever complaint Goku was about to say was cut off by a sudden, loud growl.

All eyes turned toward the preteen, who felt his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. He shuffled uneasily beneath the weight of the bags he held (not that it affected him in anyway) and lowered his eyes sheepishly.

Chichi eyed him carefully for a moment then heaved a sigh.

"Oh alright, we'll break for lunch since our guest is hungry."

Goku and Chibi Gohan glanced at each other and shared a bright happy smile of relief.

"There should be a restaurant at the top floor." Chichi murmured to herself, absently exiting the store they had just entered and approached the elevator.

When she reached the sliding doors, she suddenly spun around toward her family and said, "But once we're all done eating, I want to get back to shopping for more study books for Gohan! And after that, I'm going to see if there's anything we can do for your wardrobe Goku. I'm sick and tired of seeing you wear that dirty old thing!"

She left no room for argument - she never did - and stepped into the elevator the moment it opened. Her family followed without a word.

 

When they finally reached the restaurant at the top of the building and ordered their insane amount of food, Gohan suddenly remembered that his family wasn't the only ones shopping in the mall today. Sitting at a table behind Goku, he quickly recognized the familiar faces of Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong. He had forgotten the trio were in his memories of this day. He remembered they had gone to the mall because of a super model pageant taking place. Only, the super model pageant they were hoping to see was scheduled for tomorrow, not today.

The preteen watched their table quietly. His saiyan hearing couldn't pick up their hushed grumbles thanks to the chorus of noises in the restaurant. But the looks on their sullen faces told him all he needed to know. They were obviously disappointed.

"Honestly Goku," Chichi said reproachfully. "At least set an example for your son on table etiquette!"

"It's okay Mom." the child murmured sympathetically.

Chichi merely sighed in exasperation and continued elegantly slicing her steak.

After a particular mouthful of food, Goku glanced over his shoulder and asked his best friend about their little "super model adventure". Krillin's sullen face grew heavier as he slumped lazily against the table and explained what his day had been like.

"I can't believe we waited there for six hours." he groaned. "What a waste."

"It's good training for tomorrow," Master Roshi said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

"I don't think I can wait in line for another six hours tomorrow."

Chibi Gohan chuckled but his future self felt his attention drift. He wasn't sure why he felt paranoid or why his senses felt like they were honing in on something hot like fire on the floors below. In his memories, nothing special had happened today. Krillin sulked, his father ate and his mother chided, that was all that happened and that was all he remembered. But why did he feel so paranoid? Why did the hairs on the back of his neck erect as the muscles in his body twitched alert?

_There's something coming._ He thought, dropping his dining utensils with a loud clatter against his plate. And it feels like an-

Gohan jumped out of his chair so fast, he knocked the seat right off its legs and crashed to the floor. All eyes in the restaurant turned toward the boy, and despite how awkwardly embarrassing it was, the preteen could hardly take notice because at that very moment the ground began to shake.

Suddenly the floor pushed forward and Gohan felt the weight of his feet leave the ground as though someone had shut off gravity. The furniture levitated off the floor, as did the people, and the floor suddenly erupted in a bright flash of green light and heat. The Z fighters wasted no time to think - they were on their feet in seconds, gathered all the citizens they could and dashed out of the building before the restaurant erupted in a blazing inferno.

Gohan dropped off his load of innocent civilians onto a nearby roof and ordered them to find safety away from the city. He joined his father's side in the air, who eyed the large, smoldering crater with seriousness. Krillin and his younger self, who held onto a frantic looking Chichi, flew away from the scene of the crime without protest.

"It wasn't a bomb." Goku said once the preteen was in ear shot. "It was an energy blast, but where it came from, I can't say."

_An android? No way… I was sure I destroyed everything in the lab!_

Gohan's eyes searched frantically through the rubble of the building for any familiar faces. It wasn't possible for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen to survive his attack on Doctor Gero's laboratory. He was sure their pods had been empty. And if there were other Androids in production, he was positive they would have been destroyed in the blast. So how was it possible that there were still androids in existence in this timeline?

His senses suddenly flared to life again as he felt the familiar spark of energy blasts fly through the sky in their direction. Goku and Gohan dodged the renegade attacks easily. They eyed the direction the attack originally came from with disbelief.

They were androids without a doubt. No matter how hard Gohan tried, he couldn't sense their sources of energy within their metallic bodies. His heart sped in horror; shock ran its course throughout his body as he watched them. Worse yet, they were unfamiliar.

One android was noticeably short. His skin was a strange shade of plum, his eyes were obscured by orange rimmed glasses and his outfit was a sorry excuse for fashion. Perched on top of his head was a large, lime green hat that stuck out like a sore thumb

The second android was unbelievably tall - at least the height of Android Sixteen - with a muscular frame and skin as white as snow. His hair was sleeked back against his scalp and braided all the way toward his waist. Unlike his shorter companion, who looked more like a clown than a threatening android, this particular android looked like someone who shouldn't be trifled with. At least, Gohan would have thought so if he were weaker than he was now. He doubted that even this android could defeat him.

Gohan felt it before he saw it. Another energy blast hurdled toward him and Goku in unimaginable speed. It wasn't from the Androids watching them from the building - this attack was much stronger than theirs.

"Watch out!" he cried just in time.

The renegade attack missed the two Saiyans by mere inches. It flew in-between them and smashed against a building just behind them where it exploded.

"What was that?" Goku asked eying the smoldering building as people began to evacuate and scream down below. "Did that come from the androids?"

"No, that came from above." Gohan said.

He searched the skies with frantic eyes but found no one. His heart began to quicken. Was there another android around?

"Gohan in front of you!"

He didn't have enough time to react. One minute, he was floating in the air beside his father. The next, he was flying toward the burning building in striking speed. He heard his father call out to him one more time before he too was attacked by the mysterious two androids from before.

Gohan collided with the cracked windows, smashed through a series of walls then fell out the other side. He finally landed flat on his back, his entire body radiating with pain.

"Bei! Bei!" His younger self cried. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned, his head still swimming.

"You were attacked by a blue thing."

_Blue thing?_ Gohan opened his eyes and there, floating behind the little boy like an awful imp, was a Cell Junior. A devilish smirk crossed its face. It raised a hand outward, palms flat and fingers spread like it was about to attack. Gohan's eyes widened in a fraction of a moment; he grabbed the seven-year-old's arm and pushed him out of the way harshly.

"Get out of here while you can! It's not safe for you!"

"But-"

"Go!" he cried and transformed to the highest level of Super Saiyan he could go.

Cell juniors were strong, but Gohan felt fairly confident that he was stronger. Before the junior could concentrate enough energy for an attack, the Super Saiyan flew into the air so fast his younger counterpart thought he had teleported. He was in front of the blue android in seconds, startling the little creature out of concentration. When he had last fought the Cell Juniors, they were much weaker than him. One punch was all he needed to kill them. He hoped this would still be the case. Gohan smashed his fist into the little creature's face. The sheer force of the punch sent the Cell junior flying to the ground like a rag doll. It crashed against the street, damaging the road and creating a small crater beneath its body as though a meteorite had landed.

The android's body didn't explode as he hoped it would. Instead, it remained unconscious on the ground, still alive and well. That wasn't a good sign - these Cell Juniors were much stronger than last time.

Dread dropped into the pit of his stomach where it mixed with fear. Cell must have gotten stronger since the last time they fought.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and cupped his hands against his hip. If one punch wasn't enough to kill the little android then he knew something else that would.

"Ka-me…" he pushed his energy toward his hands and felt heat begin to radiate from his palms like a heater. "…ha-me…"

The Cell Junior below regained consciousness. It sat up within the crater and glanced at its surroundings in a moment of confusion. It didn't last long. The Cell Junior stared at the sky, feeling a powerful wave of concentrated energy grow larger and larger above it.

When Gohan saw its eyes connect with his, he launched the powerful attack with a loud yell. The blue-white beam sliced through the sky like a speeding bullet. The Cell Junior jumped to its feet and braced himself for the collision, but he had grossly miscalculated the power behind the beam.

It smashed into its body with such force the damage down to the street below him tore like paper-mâché. The creature screamed in agony. Its body began to shred to pieces just like the street until he was nothing more than dust in the wind.

Gohan exhaled in relief. If only Cell could be that easy.

"I have to help Dad," the boy murmured, remembering the two androids that had attacked his father earlier.

He could feel the energy from the battle not too far from where he floated. Taking care of those androids would be much easier than Cell and his offspring. He just hoped his Dad could hold them off long enough for him to get there.

"Bei!" His younger counter part flew into the sky, looking a little relieved now that one threat had been taken care of.

As the little boy drew close, a smile began to take the place of his worried frown and then something unusual happened - another energy blast came hurdling straight toward him!

Gohan reached the little boy before the blast could and smacked the powerful attack away with all his might. The contact was brief but the energy in the attack was enough to burn the eleven-year-old's hand. He winched in pain, but tried to ignore it in favor of finding the culprit. Both boys didn't have to wait for long.

A loud, sinister laughter filled the sky and there, floating just a bit higher than either of them was-

"Cell," the Super Saiyan growled.

"So you followed me here after all. I must say, I admire your persistence boy." the bio-android smirked. He eyed the younger child floating behind the Super Saiyan with interest. "I see you've figured out my plan."

Gohan's golden aura flared to life. "Attacking him won't change the future, Cell. I'll still be here to defeat you!"

The amused smirk on Cell's face faltered slightly. "You're bluffing. You know what it would mean if your younger self were to die by my hands."

(The child in question coward behind the glowing Super Saiyan with wide, terrified eyes.)

"That's not how time works! If you don't believe me then go see it for yourself. Find Doctor Gero's laboratory and you'll see what I mean."

Cell's pink eyes narrowed with a mixture of anger and distrust, but the android chose to humor the child and vanished from sight via Instant Transmission. Once he was gone, panic began to grip the demi-Saiyan's heart. He grabbed the little boy's arm and ripped across the sky in the direction of his father's ongoing battle with the other androids.

"B-Bei-!" his younger self cried against the roar of the wind. "Wh-where are we going? What's going on? Who-"

"I'll explain everything later! Right now, we have to save Dad!"

Gohan wasn't sure how much time he had left before Cell found him again, but he was certain it wouldn't be long for the truth to sink in. And once it did, he didn't want his past family to feel the extent of Cell's wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ending still makes me go "What the Fuck"

The insolent little brat had to be lying. There was no way he could have destroyed the laboratory without him knowing. If his larva state had been destroyed already then his very existence would have been compromised. Wasn't that how time travel worked?

When Cell couldn't detect Doctor Gero's energy to use for instant Transmission, he brushed it aside as nothing. Perhaps the doctor had already converted himself into an android much sooner than expected? When he found the city he knew resided the closest to the mountains, he went off to find the location of the lab. Even in his timeline the mountain had been destroyed - by what he was not sure - but the underground lab he had been created in remained unscathed. He was positive Gohan was bluffing to save his own skin.

What he found, however, infuriated him.

The mountain had been completely decimated. Instead of there being a mountain, there was nothing left but a large, wide crater. The lab had been completely destroyed without hope of revival. Anger suddenly burned through his veins like fire.

How had the boy done this without him noticing?

Worse yet, the little brat was right. Time hadn't changed for either of them. The death of his larva form should have affected him and his future. Yet he was still here, alive, powerful and completely unchanged. Killing the young Son Gohan of this time period would not destroy the monster that nearly killed him. This knowledge only pissed him off even more.

His mind suddenly began to wander. Perhaps there was still hope that the boy was bluffing. Doctor Gero's laboratory might have been obliterated, but there was still a piece of him living on the planet at this current time. He could still remember the location of the forest he had landed in during his first time travel. Surely that larva version of him was still alive? It could explain why he continued to exist. Did the child know of this second Cell? What were the chances?

Cell concentrated his senses in hopes of feeling out the unique mixture of ki he recognized as his own buried beneath the earth. He spread his senses far and wide but after minutes of searching, realization and rage began to set into his mind. He couldn't sense his ki anywhere. There was no explanation for this - nothing but the truth.

The brat had reached his second larva form and destroyed it when he had the chance.

His existence in this timeline was not compromised despite the death of both his larva. Son Gohan was right; killing anyone in this timeline changed nothing. It only wasted their time and energy.

Cell clenched his fists tightly. That boy would pay for making a fool out of him! If he couldn't beat the boy with his power alone then perhaps - Cell suddenly smirked, a devious plan unfolded in his mind. Oh yes, the little monster would pay for all that he's done. Cell would make sure of it.

 

Destroying Super Android Thirteen was surprisingly easy. It was probably one of the easiest fights Gohan had ever encountered in all his life. But there was no time to celebrate, he had more important matters to attend to. One of such involved him explaining the truth about himself to the Z Fighters. With Cell now fully aware of Gohan's attendance in the timeline and the rest of the Z Fighters fully aware of Cell's presence in the timeline, he was sure the questions would start coming.

They all gathered in Kami's Lookout shortly after the battle with the androids. And while most of the Z Fighters were feeling good about their so called "easy victory" (as many of them thought the dreaded android's the purple haired time traveler had warned them about were these three androids) only five people were particularly troubled with the turn of events.

Kami and Piccolo were not so easily convinced. The appearance of these androids didn't make sense to them. They were three years too early according to Trunk's predictions. They couldn't possibly be the same androids the young man had warned them about.

Vegeta was less troubled by the androids than the Namekians were. He was more irritated with the fact that Bei had transformed into a Super Saiyan right before his eyes. The Saiyan Prince had been patient enough with this mysterious child. He had his suspicions before about the boy starting with the day he sensed such enormous power in the middle of nowhere with no one but that child around for miles. Yet he had convinced himself it wasn't possible. No child could reach Super Saiyan, it was unfathomable. There were no tales of such a feat… until today. What disturbed him the most wasn't the fact that Bei could transform, it was the fact that he defeated Android Thirteen in only his Super Saiyan state when Goku could hardly withstand the android's attacks. How strong was this boy?

Goku and Gohan weren't troubled about the androids like Kami and Piccolo, nor were they bothered by the fact that their mysterious guest was also a Super Saiyan. No, they were more worried about the strange green creature that tried to attack the young fighter. The level of power Goku had sensed, the way the creature's ki felt like a foul mix of so many other energy signals, troubled the Saiyan's mind. The creature felt like a mix of Frieza, King Cold, Vegeta, Piccolo and-the icing on the cake-himself. It disturbed him greatly such a creature could exist.

"Enough of this," Vegeta barked when the festive celebration between Krillin and Yamcha had grown too loud. "I demand we get answers now! Who are you and how can you be a Super Saiyan at your age?!"

Krillin suddenly snorted. "Gee Vegeta, out of everything that's happened, that's the only thing you want answered? The kid is obviously half-Saiyan."

All eyes turned to Krillin as though he had just said something unbelievable. The former monk repressed the urge to smack his forehead at the blatant confusion on some of the Fighter's faces. He crossed his burly arms against his chest and said, "Think about it you guys, according to Vegeta only Saiyans can become Super Saiyans, right? If that's true then that means their kids can too. If you catch my drift." He smiled proudly to his friends; a part of him hoped they were smart enough to catch his subtle hint.

He wasn't exactly sure when he came to his conclusion, but he was certain without a doubt that the boy they called "Bei" was none other than Gohan from the future! And if he was right, he wondered exactly who the parents of the purple haired boy were. He had his guesses, but he doubted it would be possible. It almost made him laugh. As if Vegeta would ever pick a human woman for a wife!

To Krillin's relief, it didn't take them long to catch his subtle remark.

"No way! You're Gohan from the future?" Yamcha gawked.

"By the looks of it, you're not too far in the future. I'm impressed." Tien smirked.

Chiaotzu smiled in agreement.

"Wow," Goku said in amazement. "How'd you figure that out Krillin? I would never have guessed it that way."

Krillin's moment of pride suddenly deflated. Goku, Piccolo and Chibi Gohan didn't look at all surprised like the others. Not even Vegeta! Then again, Vegeta wasn't one to admit he had failed to notice something as obvious as Bei's true identity.

"You… you already know…?" He had expected Piccolo to know. Piccolo was, well, a part of Kami and Kami must have known something already. But Goku? Really? The guy was pretty dense about everything that didn't have anything to do with fighting and food!

"Well he is my son," Goku tilted his head sideways in a curious manner. "I think I would recognize my own son."

Krillin couldn't help but be speechless.

"That was a very perceptive observation, Krillin." the younger child smiled, obviously impressed. "That was my reasoning too."

"You too, huh?" the bald monk sighed in defeat. He really wished they would have said something sooner. It would have saved him the trouble of worrying whether or not the child was friend or foe.

"Alright, we get it," Vegeta cut in at last. "There's more to the story than what's being said, so spill it boy!"

"I have to agree," said Piccolo, "It's time for you to tell us the truth, Gohan, starting with why you came back in this time."

He had no choice anymore. He knew this was coming the moment he had asked his past father to bring the Z Fighters to the look out after the battle. This was the moment he had mentally prepared himself for, but it still didn't make him feel comfortable. The story was too close to the truth, too close to the incident he hoped to keep from having to explain.

He didn't have any time to waste. Once Cell found out the truth of time travel, there would be no more room for explaining. He had to do everything now. He took a deep breath.

"The androids that appeared today aren't the same androids we're preparing for."-Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin took harshly to the news, but the young time traveler continued on-"They must have been activated when I-" He stopped himself. No, that wasn't important. If he was going to get away with any secrets today, he hoped the destruction of Doctor Gero's lab was one of them.

"I came back into the past because of a creature named Cell. He's a bio-android Doctor Gero tried to create, but his completion took too long. He's from a different timeline than mine, and like me, he traveled back into the past originally to reach perfection. Now that he has, he came here looking for revenge." the boy finished with a grimace. It wasn't entirely accurate and he could feel the unanswered questions growing inside the others, but the less they knew the better.

"Wow Goku, you sure have a lot of enemies," said Yamcha.

"No kidding,"

"He's not here for Dad."

All eyes turned to the young boy who had spoken. The seven-year-old stood tall and proud beside his father; he was a little battle worn and emotionally exhausted from the day's events, but he was a tenacious child who was too damn smart to be fooled by his future self's subtle avoidance of the bigger picture.

"If he was after Dad, he would have attacked him the same time those androids did, but he didn't. He attacked us." the little boy's eyes grew serious as realization dawned on the others.

Piccolo and Goku made the connection before the others could. The only question that popped into their minds was-

"Why would Cell go after Gohan?"

It was Krillin who had asked the mutual question, but it wasn't Gohan who answered.

"For the very same reason I was created for-"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. There, floating high above them was the green monstrous creature that would very much haunt Gohan's nightmares. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes seemed to gleam in a way that showed his amusement.

"-revenge." He finished, pink eyes narrowed sharply. "Of course, certain circumstances did not go according to plan." At this, those malicious eyes fell onto Gohan's.

Fear stirred within the boy's chest, but he ignored it and kept his eyes focused on Cell. Gohan had been waiting for this moment since his arrival on the timeline. Whether he was prepared for it or not, he planned on giving the creature everything he had. He vowed not to make the same mistake twice. He could never forgive himself otherwise.

"Tell me something boy, did you really think anything would be different if you told me the truth about time travel? I could still kill your family and everyone else on this pathetic little planet."

Gohan clenched his fists angrily; the energy within him suddenly began to swell. He lowered his head slightly, leaving his bangs to brush along his eyes delicately. Cell watched him carefully. He could feel the boy's power begin to raise, a sign of his unrivaled rage beginning to fester. It would be foolish for him to taunt the boy's fury. He had to quell this fire before it grew out of control.

"However, I won't."

Shock ran through the fighters on the lookout. Each one of them stunned silent as they watched the android with wide eyes. But Cell kept his attention focused on the pre-teen, who gawked at him with a mixture of disbelief, fear and anger.

"I'll make you a deal. I will spare this planet and its inhabitants from destruction if…" he trailed off purposely.

"If?" Gohan persisted, unsure of how to make of this sudden predicament.

Cell sneered at him, his eyes flashing.

"If… you merge with me."

A collective gasp spread across the Look Out as Cell's words fell on their ears like a bomb. It was a deal from the Devil, that much was obvious, and despite the fact that most of the Z Fighters already knew Gohan's answer, they couldn't help but feel troubled by the request. Gohan merge with Cell? Was the Bio-Android insane? Scratch that—he definitely was.

"You're a lot stupider than we thought," Piccolo growled, grabbing the android's attention. "What makes you think Gohan would even accept that kind of offer?"

"Are you deaf? I can very easily destroy this planet just with a flick of my wrist. If you value this planet, boy, which I assume you do," He gave the boy a knowing smirk, "then I suggest you take up my proposition. Otherwise, face the consequence."

Gohan's heart hammered against his chest. It made his torso throb faintly in pain and his body tremble from the mixture of shock, fear and rage. He couldn't accept Cell's deal. The chances of the android absorbing his powers and going against his word were much too high. And if he chose to decline, well then, the consequences of that were much more obvious. It didn't matter which way he looked at it, this was a lose-lose situation. He needed a plan, an alternative, some sort of magical Plan C that would have a different outcome than Plan A and B. Yet, he couldn't think of any.

The boy heaved a heavy sigh, his whole body sagging as though gravity were pulling him harshly toward the Earth. Cell watched him closely with anticipation gleaming in his eyes. An air of anxiety began to engulf the humans on the Look Out.

"Gohan, don't do this," Krillin began, his voice shaky. "He'll never keep his word!"

Cell crossed his arms in waiting. He looked almost amused by the boy's growing dilemma. He knew they all understood, whether or not he had the boy's consent, Cell would absorb his powers and destroy the pathetic little planet just like he planned. And with Gohan's powers as his own, who knew how ferociously stronger he would become? Would there be anyone in the universe that could defeat him? Oh how he doubted it.

"Alright Cell, I'll merge with you."

"WHAT?!" Some of the fighters cried (namely Krillin and Yamcha)

A triumphant smirk stretched across Cell's white face. "I knew you'd see it my way-"

"But I have a condition of my own," the boy interrupted. His eyes flashed teal. "You have to beat me first!" Without a seconds delay, the boy erupted in a flash of yellow and charged into the sky toward Cell.

His fist collided into the android's face, sending the creature careening into the clouds below like a falling torpedo. Gohan was right after his heels, leaving nothing left of their presence but a faint residue of yellow light from his Super Saiyan aura. Those left on the Look Out peered over the ledge, hoping to catch sight of the battle transpiring below them, but the clouds masked the Earth.

"Damn it, what does he think he's doing? He'll get killed!" Krillin gaped as he watched the slow moving clouds below in a vain attempt to glimpse either Cell or Gohan.

Tien concentrated his senses toward the ground, catching mere traces of two growing energies fighting just below visual sight. "Does he really think he'll be able to beat that guy?" He murmured.

"He's the only one who can," Piccolo replied gruffly. Though, there was a hint of worry behind his tone. He didn't want to doubt the boy's abilities, because he knew what the half-breed was capable of, but he wasn't sure if Gohan from the future had changed any more than the young boy standing beside his father now. The seven-year-old hated to fight; did the slightly older version hate it too?

As the Z-Fighters stayed safely above the clouds in Kami's Look Out, the Time Traveler was doing everything within his power to keep Cell away from them and the ground beneath them. He threw attack after attack at Cell, who managed to dodge and counterattack most of his physical attacks. Their fists connected in one moment, knuckle against knuckle that forced the clouds around them to spread away through mere force of air. They flew away from each other, both slightly breathless from the speed of their attacks, but neither one of them really tired.

"Stop holding back," Gohan said once he was breathing normally again. "You won't be able to beat me like that!"

"Funny. Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Electricity sparked around the young Saiyan; a ghost of a smirk gracing the boy's face. Something about his condescending smirk irritated the android, but Cell had to keep his cool. Losing it now would be like handing the damn brat the win.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," the child suddenly sneered in a very uncharacteristic way.

Cell's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't flatter yourself boy. I have nothing to fear, least of all you."

"Oh, but you see Cell, that's where you're wrong. You are afraid of me, because you know what I'm capable of. You wanted to see my true power and when you saw it, you realized something: I'm the only one who can kill you. Why else escape through time?" The young Saiyan half-breed fell into fighting stance, the snakes of electricity zigzagging around him. "I won't hold back this time. We end this, right here and now!"

"You really think you can defeat me?" The android growled, his blood boiling with rage. He hated that arrogant smirk on the boy's face. He hated how condescending those teal eyes looked at him. He hated the way it seemed like those electric bolts were mocking him. Oh, the boy would pay! Whether it was through death or merge, Cell vowed Son Gohan would not live to see another day!

"I don't think, I know I can."

"Why you arrogant little-!"

Cell rushed at the child in blinding speed. He threw kick after kick and punch after punch, but the boy dodged and blocked everything the android threw at him. Their fists met more than once, their shins, a dozen times more. Cell's moves grew erratic as his fury continued to fester in his blood like a volcano ready to burst. He threw out punches without rhythm, without style, and left himself wide open.

Gohan saw the opening and took advantage. He pressed his hand flat against the creature's abdomen and launched a ki blast so powerful it sent the android hurtling toward the base of Korin's Tower. Cell crashed against the tower, the force of impact cracking walls around him enough to have the android embedded uncomfortably into the base.

Korin's house shook on impact. Some of the pottery inside tipped over the shelves and shattered against the floor, alarming the feline and Yajirobe, who had just been lounging around, sleeping peacefully. The others on the Lookout felt the floor beneath them vibrate softly. Krillin gulped, feeling both chaotic balls of energy beneath him grow to unimaginable heights, even Vegeta seemed to glare angrily beneath the clouds, as though mentally cursing them for going beyond lengths he had not (yet) dreamt of.

Gohan cupped his hands together against his waist. He concentrated his energy into his palms. He felt the familiar warmth travel through his blood stream from deep within his core. It poured into the center of his hand, pooling more and more until it materialized right before his eyes as a hot blue-white energy. He had to be careful with this attack—too much energy meant destroying a large portion of the ground. Too little energy meant Cell would remain alive. He had already made that mistake once, repeating it was not in his best interest.

"Ka-me…" he began, quickening the flow of energy into his hands so that the rotating ball of light grew bigger. "Ha-me…" Cell still hadn't moved from his spot, but Gohan wasn't fooled. The android's energy was still boiling. Cell was still very much alive. He pulled in the energy he needed and unleashed it all in a final, uproarious yell.

The attack tore through the sky like a laser. It hurtled straight toward the green android, pushing away clouds through force alone. It smashed into the tower, sending cracks up and down the base and shattering the walls into thousands of pieces as the blue-white energy burned destruction through the building as though it were made of butter.

Kami's Lookout shook from the impact once more, this time more violent and hazardous than before. Krillin and Chibi Gohan staggered to keep their balance. Kami held onto his old staff while Mr. Popo simply fell onto his bottom. Vegeta and Piccolo merely flew upward, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu mirrored them, and Goku placed his index and middle finger against his forehead and vanished. He returned seconds later with Korin and Yajirobe by his side, both of whom were panicking in confusion.

The tower below the Lookout collapsed to the ground. It's once majestic beauty nothing more than a giant pile of debris and bellowing smoke. Gohan panted heavily. The amount of energy he used into that attack was a bit much. He winced when the attack made its final blow against the Earth, hopefully on a barren wasteland and not a bustling city. He didn't know what he would do if he accidentally destroyed civilization. He wiped the beads of sweat off his brow and tried to even out his breathing, his teal eyes fixated on the area he last saw Cell. He couldn't sense him anywhere—he hoped that was a good sign.

On the Lookout, the others were speechless.

"Did he…? Is it…?" Yamcha stammered, but his voice continued to fail him as he tried to peer over the edge in hopes of sensing out Gohan's and Cell's energy.

Neither of them could feel a trace of Cell's fowl signature floating in the skies. It made Krillin and the seven-year-old want to celebrate, but neither one of them dared it. They had already seen what happens when you celebrate too soon. Vegeta, Piccolo, Kami and Goku kept their senses on alert; even Korin seemed to grow serious as if he understood what the situation was when technically he really had no idea.

"I don't want to ask in case I'm wrong," Krillin murmured to anyone who'd listen (which was namely Chibi Gohan, who had wandered to his side during the fight.) "But in the off chance I'm right…"

"Is it over?" the child whispered, almost too scared to say it out loud.

His older counterpart appeared over the edge of the Lookout, looking tired and battle worn, but otherwise peaceful. For him, this victory felt more gratifying than any of the victories he had ever witnessed. Cell's death marked the end of an era. It was the end of fear, the end of always having to look over your shoulder for the next attack; it was the end of fighting, in both this time period and in his own. He was ready for the well-deserved peace everyone so desperately wanted.

Gohan's heart, which had been so elated and relieved just a mere few seconds ago, suddenly sank so low with dread he almost dropped out of the sky from shock. A grotesque amount of energy swelled from just below Kami's Lookout. It was so familiar and so vile to them all, it vaporized the small growing amount of hope that had begun to surge in their hearts. Cell's energy vanished without a trace again, but before any of them could react, the android reappeared behind the pre-teen and sent him careening into the Lookout.

The eleven-year-old smashed into Yamcha and Tien, sending the two humans flying back alongside him until the trio crashed harshly through the walls of Kami's Temple.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cried. He ran toward the temple, Krillin right by his side.

Cell vanished from air again. His disappearance quickly caught everyone's attention, but just like before, they were too slow to react when Cell reappeared again. This time, behind the seven-year-old.

"Gohan!" both father and mentor cried, but neither of them were able to do a thing. Cell grabbed the child by the hair, relishing the screams of pain it brought to him and flew above them all once more. He pointed his palm beside the child's head; his long, pale fingers spread, and energy surging beneath his flesh. He could obliterate the boy if he wanted to, they all knew that.

The Time Traveler crawled from out of the rubble, Tien and Yamcha still out cold inside. His body ached from the extensive physical hardship it went through and his senses dulled from the lack of energy. He wasn't completely out of the fight yet, but he doubted he could withstand a high power energy attack should it come his way.

"He knows the same move you do," Vegeta suddenly said; his dark eyes narrowed angrily at the green android. "He knows Instant Transmission!"

"Oh yes, quite a handy move if I should say so myself." Cell laughed. He kept a firm hold on the squirming child in his hands, his pink eyes still focused on the older version just below. "Care to hear how I learned it? It's a great story. I'm sure your son would love to tell it."

"Forget about that!" Gohan yelled. He launched back into the air, the static electricity that accompanied his second level of transformation now long gone.

Cell brushed the boy's remark aside and smirked nastily.

"I'm sure your younger self wouldn't mind hearing the tale too. It's a _life changing_ experience."

"It doesn't matter to them! It has nothing to do with them!"

It felt as though the tables had suddenly turned. Instead of Gohan instigating Cell into a rage, he felt as though the android were goading him into one. The only difference between them was Gohan's significant emotional advantage. If Cell were any smarter, he would have stopped himself when he had the chance. And if he didn't think Gohan would get angry for this secret then he thought wrong.

"But that's where you're wrong." He turned his eyes away from the boy for the first time since he reappeared and stared at the rest of the fighters on the Lookout. "Instant Transmission certainly is handy. I have to thank Goku for that. Or perhaps, I should thank Gohan for allowing me to kill his father so easily."

The young child in the android's hands stilled his movements, his eyes wide with horror. Goku visibly tensed where he stood, but narrowed his eyes at the villain. He doubted Cell's words. It just didn't make sense.

"So, it got me thinking, perhaps I should return the favor?"

Cell's movements were too quick for their eyes to catch, or perhaps the shock of the revelation had turned them to stone, because the next thing either of them knew, a large wave of energy filled the air as well as a high pitched, painful scream of a young child. Smoke enveloped Cell's entire frame. Goku and Piccolo watched, horror struck, their hearts hammering in anxiety, as the smoke cleared painfully slow.

The eleven-year-old floated in the sky, his body no longer overheated from excess ki energy—it was now cold as ice—and his mind no longer worried about the truth being told. It was all blank, like an empty canvas, like barren, frozen canvas.

As the smoke cleared away, Cell's frame became more apparent. He had his fist held out, empty of a child, and as the wind swept away the smoke, he turned over his fist and opened his palm. Strands of black hair slipped into the wind like nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I take liberties with how time travel works; in which all things must come to an end; in which I managed to cheat out of writing a fight scene because of REASONS.

Goku's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, his mouth agape and his body just as numb as Gohan's mind. He suddenly sank to his knees, his mind still processing exactly what had occurred, but Piccolo had already done so, and unlike Goku, the Namekian was seeing red. He suddenly launched into the sky, straight toward the demonic android with all the energy he could muster concentrated directly into his fist.

Cell smirked and easily dodged the attack. He punched the Namekian in the gut, his whole body arching around his fist then sent him flying back towards the Lookout mercilessly. Piccolo crashed into the trees, knocking them down and himself unconscious.

Vegeta was next into the air, more so out of his own choice than for vengeance. He sent a series of ki attacks toward the android until his figure was clouded by smoke again and then a final, larger blast to finish it off. Cell tore through the attack with perpetual ease. He landed a punch straight into the Saiyan's gut—like he did with Piccolo—then knocked him downward with both hands. Vegeta crashed into the ground beside the awestricken Goku, unmoving.

"Well now, I can't say that was too exhilarating." Cell smirked in amusement as he eyed the rest of the still standing heroes. "Who wants to go next?"

Yajirobe gulped in reply, his body frozen like all the others.

"No? Well then, I'll just take you all out."

Cell raised a hand into the air, summoning more energy from his body core when his senses suddenly flew into alert. His eyes widened in realization. He turned his gaze upward and growled.

Gohan's body trembled with untamable fury. He held his hands into fists, the half-moon crescents of his nails buried into his skin, making him bleed. Electricity surged around his aura in an erratic pace. The wind around them began to pick up, as though it were drawn to the boy's growing rage. How was it possible for the boy to have this much energy when only just a few moments ago he had warned it on that powerful attack? It was then a thought dawned Cell: he threw gas into the fire, now he had to suffer the explosion. How could he possibly forget the monster's fury again?

"No," he growled to himself, falling back into the skies and held his hands against his hips. "I won't let him defeat me. I won't let him have the honors of killing me!"

Gohan copied Cell's stance in the air. The two of them locked eyes with the other, their fury growing steadily to breaking point. Enormous amounts of energy pooled into their palms like water swirling down a drain. It pooled and pooled and pooled until it erupted into existence, both hot white and static blue—like fire on a stove.

"What are they doing?!" Krillin cried. He stood beside his silent best friend, still too lost within grief to truly pay attention to his surroundings. "They're too close to the Lookout! The intensity of a high powered kamehameha attack like that would send this place flying to bits!" Krillin turned to Goku for some sort of a sign, but found nothing. "Goku! I know your grieving, but think about it, if Future Gohan destroys Cell, we can resurrect your son with the dragonballs! He hasn't died before."

"Huh?" Goku blinked, his mind suddenly kick starting once more. He stared at his short best friend for a moment, his eyes blank of emotion until his words suddenly clicked in his head. "You're right Krillin."

"Yeah," the former Monk nodded, relieved to have his best friend back amongst the living. "But in order to do that, we have to get out of here, alive!"

"Right. Grab everyone you can!"

The two fighters set out for their fallen comrades. Mr Popo pulled out the flying carpet in time for Kami, Korin and Yajirobe to climb on while Krillin went to pick up Yamcha; Chiaotzu held Tien and Goku tossed both Piccolo and Vegeta on each of his shoulders. They hurried off the Lookout without a glance back to the duo in the air.

Gohan and Cell launched their attacks at the exact same time. They watched it collide head on, the impact of both attacks sent a powerful sonic wave through the air; it sent the Z-Fighters hurtling across the sky and toward the Earth. They crashed unceremoniously across the plain, the pressure of the blast forcing them down to the ground as the wind roared in their ears. The atmosphere suddenly lit white, blinding everyone within radius. Another powerful blast of air pressed against them, this time dragging them further across the ground until it all suddenly stopped.

Krillin didn't dare to move. He lay on the ground with his hands over his head and his face buried deep into soil. He strained his ears for any sound of movement, but all he heard was an uneasy silence. That is, until Vegeta suddenly groaned and cursed the green android for besting him without trying.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Vegeta," Goku said just as Piccolo and Tien finally came around.

"Shut up, Kakarot," the Saiyan Prince grumbled.

"Jeez," Yamcha mumbled. "What happened?"

"We got whooped, that's what." Tien replied.

Krillin climbed to his feet. He instantly stared at the sky, but could see nothing but billowing smoke from the ruins of the fallen tower.

"My tower!" Korin cried. "Do you have any idea how long that took to build?!"

"Don't worry Master Korin, once we gather the dragonballs, we'll be able to rebuild it."

"After we wish back my son," Goku added.

Tien and Yamcha grew grim. The look Piccolo had given them wisely kept their mouths shut.

"What about that other kid?" Yajirobe questioned. "Where'd he go?"

At the thought of the Time Traveler, Goku and Piccolo quickly shot into the sky. Krillin and the others, save for Kami, Mr. Popo, Yajirobe and Korin, followed after them.

 

They found him amongst the remains of what used to be Korin's Tower. His body was battered and bruised, cuts from flying debris and burns from the ki attacks, littered his adolescent body. His ki was nearly non-existent, most of it spent on his final kamehameha blast with Cell. He was back in his base form, his mane of hair jet black and his red gi torn practically to shreds. He was lucky Piccolo had given him a black body suit underneath, otherwise he'd be naked, but even that had barely managed to stay on.

"Let's get him somewhere safe," Goku said. He knelt down beside the child and scooped him up into his arms, marveling at his size. He was still so tiny within his arms like when he used to be baby. His heart panged with guilt. He had never been more grateful for the dragonballs until now.

 

With Korin's tower completely destroyed and Kami's Lookout damaged to an unrecognizable degree, the Z-Fighters came to a mutual agreement to take temporary residence at Capsule Corporation. When Bulma had seen their battle torn clothing and the unconscious child in Goku's arms, the blue haired woman invited them in without question and allowed Goku to begin his search for the dragonballs as soon as possible. Recovering the dragonballs from the ends of the Earth would still be a tedious task, even if Goku's Instant Transmission abilities cut the time by a very large amount.

With Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu eating a homemade meal with Dr. Briefs, thanks to Mrs. Briefs; Piccolo outside the building mediating—and secretly keeping an eye on Future Gohan's ki—and Vegeta licking his wounds in the Gravity Room, Bulma found herself sitting beside the battered boy tending to his wounds. Normally they had nurses for situations like this, but something told Bulma she had to be the one to mend the child while Goku was away. She couldn't explain it, or why she felt this was something Chichi shouldn't know, Bulma had the weirdest feeling that she knew who this mysterious boy was.

When she had asked the others about the boy's identity, none of them felt compelled to answer. Not even Vegeta, who grunted and stalked away from them, obviously pissed about something—which wasn't unusual.

"Hmm," She taped the last bandage over a clean wound and dropped the bloody cottons into a bowl. She laid the bowl against the nightstand and sank back into her chair, her azure colored eyes fixated on the boy's bruised face.

"You sure do look like someone I know," She muttered. "I wonder what kind of battle you were in to get all banged up like this. And at such a young age too. You can't be that much older than Gohan." At the mention of the boy, she gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully, wondering if the seven-year-old stayed with Chichi this time around.

She doubted it. Whenever there was a fight, Gohan was always right in the middle of it, even when he wasn't strong enough to handle it.

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts in time to hear the door open. She glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of Krillin still in his battle worn orange gi, enter the room with a few minor cuts and bruises from all the flying debris.

"How's he doing?"

"Well," she replied. She waited until Krillin sat on the chair located on the other side of the bed before she spoke again. "So who is he? I've never seen a kid so beaten up like this before… well, except Gohan of course."

Krillin's expression fell grim. "Yeah… Gohan."

"What's his name?"

"Um… we call him Bei."

Bulma arched a skeptical eyebrow at the bald man. Krillin raised his hands up defensively. "Hey, that's what he wanted us to call him! Who are we to argue with that?"

"So he's a runaway?"

"Uh, sort of. It's… kind of complicated."

"How'd he get so hurt?"

"He got into something we were all unready for." He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

Bulma watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to the sleeping child. She would ask him questions when he woke up, hopefully he wouldn't give so many vague answers.

 

Goku didn't return until later that night. When the sun had long set beyond the mountains and the beautiful stars-sadly dwarfed by the lights of the city-twinkled dimly in the dark sky, the Saiyan dropped seven majestic orbs onto the ground in front of its creator. Bulma gathered with the others, watching curiously as Kami summoned the mighty dragon from its slumber.

Unnatural light lit up the scene as the dragonballs glowed bright. It beat in rhythm, growing brighter and brighter until a beam of white light shot from the spheres and curled into the sky. Soon enough, the light took shape of a dragon, its bright, nearly blinding glow dimming, and in its place floated the enormous green serpent they knew as Shenron.

 

Gohan stirred from his slumber to a dark room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the lights he thought were of the setting sun. His body screamed in pain, but felt too weak to complain. It was at a time like this he wished Dende were still the Guardian of the Earth, at least then he didn't have to wait long for a full recovery.

With nothing to distract from the pain that pulsed through his veins, he stared blankly through the small gaps in the curtain. He wondered where the others were and if they were using the dragonballs at this very moment. He wondered if Cell was still alive or if he, by some stroke of luck, managed to defeat the damn android once and for all. He thought back to the instance before his rage overwhelmed him and wondered what his younger self had thought before Cell had cruelly killed him. He could have made guesses, but felt the urge not to. What did it matter anymore? What was done was done.

Now came the bigger question that troubled him. How was he going to get back home without Trunks's Time Machine? He had no idea where Cell kept the damn contraption, let alone, knew if it survived the journey too. He was starting to really regret destroying the original Time Machine from this era. If he never found Trunks's Time Machine, he would be stuck in this time period indefinitely.

_And Trunks would be stuck in mine._ He thought, growing remorseful. What a mess he was in. _First things first, I need to heal before I start searching for it._ He sighed out loud.

He stared down at his hands and willed it to move. The muscles in his arms refused to obey him at first, his nerves still screaming from the excess trauma it went through, but little by little he found himself able to wiggle his fingers and—eventually—move his wrist and bend his arm. So they weren't broken for once, which surprised him. He repeated the process with his feet and found they weren't in as bad a shape as he originally thought. He smiled feebly in the darkness. It seemed making a full recovery wouldn't take that long after all.

His train of thought slowly melted away at the sound of an opening door. He eyed the doorway through the darkness and only barely recognized the orange coloration of someone's gi. Judging by the height, which was considerably short, he figured it was Krillin.

"Hi Krillin," he managed to greet, his voice tired and weak.

"So you're awake," the former monk replied, taking a seat to the boy's left. "Don't let Bulma know, she's got a lot of questions to ask you."

The eleven-year-old smiled in good humor, though, he didn't feel like answering anyone's questions at the moment.

"We resurrected, uh, you know…" the man hesitated. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We're in the process of fixing Korin's Tower but at least Kami's Lookout is looking pretty good right about now."

The boy's smile grew more genuine, but still weak. He nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling overhead, just for the sake of having something to stare at.

"He wanted to see you… but we thought it'd be best we leave it for tomorrow. Everyone has a question to ask," Krillin suddenly snorted. "Even Vegeta, but knowing that guy, it probably has something to do with that Super Saiyan transformation of yours."

"Tomorrow sounds good."

Krillin smiled. "Yeah, I figured you were going to say that. Korin will have a senzu bean ready for you by tomorrow but for now, get some rest. Tomorrow will be one heck of a day."

With that, the short man bid the boy farewell and left him alone to his thoughts for the night.

 

He wished tomorrow hadn't arrived so soon. His night of rest was less than peaceful-what with nightmares of Cell, the androids, and the damage done to both timelines haunting him throughout the night—he was still rather reluctant that following morning to answer any questions they might have had. He had a feeling the worse questions were those that involved Cell and what he had meant when Gohan "allowed him to kill his father." There was one question he still couldn't answer, like how he would get back to his time without the Time Machine. Maybe he'd get lucky and find it within the next twenty-four hours, but he doubted it. His luck wasn't that great.

When Krillin returned that morning with a senzu bean in hand, the pre-teen found himself reluctant to take it. He was still very much in pain, probably more so now than yesterday, but taking it meant he had no other choice but confront them and their questions. Avoiding it was hopeless, however, so with great hesitance, he chewed on the bean and swallowed.

He met up with the rest of them just outside Vegeta's gravity chamber. The day was beautiful, warm and three times more comfortable than sitting inside the house when Gohan knew he had a lot of things to spill, so he was grateful to have at least a little bit of comfort. He felt a lot better when his younger self greeted him with a bright smile. He stood beside Goku—Piccolo was not too far off—talking with Bulma and Yamcha. Tien and Chiaotzu lingered a little further from the crowd, but closer to the doorway Krillin and the pre-teen had just used. Vegeta was the first to approach him.

"I admit I was surprised that a boy your age could even reach Super Saiyan, but what I saw yesterday was not the same level of Super Saiyan I'm familiar with."

Krillin and the pre-teen couldn't resist sharing a mutual glance of amusement at Vegeta's reaction. It made the boy want to laugh, but he wisely restrained himself. Pissing off Vegeta so early in the day was definitely not something he wanted to do right now.

"How it is possible that a mere child such as yourself was able to attain such a powerful transformation?!" The haughty prince demanded.

Gohan blinked. "The same way a Saiyan would reach the first level of Super Saiyan, through extensive training and emotional turmoil. Cell pushed me past my limit, so he paid the price." He visibly sagged as though something were weighting him down. He suddenly felt tired again, but restrained himself from going back inside the round building. This conversation needed to be done and it didn't matter how long he prolonged it, they would find a way to get the answers they wanted right out of him.

Vegeta said nothing in reply to the boy's answer. Instead, he stepped aside, so that the rest of them could have their turn.

"So, wait a minute, Bei is a Super Saiyan too?" Bulma questioned.

"Uh, right, about that…" Krillin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I wasn't exactly being completely honest yesterday. Bulma, this is Gohan from the future. Uh, three years into the future."

Bulma's blue eyes widened in surprise, though the original shock of it all had dissipated thanks to the memory of the lavender haired young man from months prior.

"Another one? First that kid with the purple hair, now you. Time Traveling must be popular in the future."

"Alright, I've got a question," Krillin began. "What did Cell mean about you allowing Goku to die?"

Bulma looked at Yamcha with an inquisitive gaze, her mouth forming the words Cell to the former thief. The man lent closer to her and whispered what he knew into her ear, her eyes widening once more at another bombshell.

Gohan tore his gaze away from the duo—he was careful to avoid his younger self and father—and brought his attention to Krillin.

"I'm sure he was just bluffing right? It's not like you would…really…" Krillin's voice trailed off at the solemn, yet uncomfortable, look on the boy's face.

"He was right, it's my fault Dad died in my time." The boy admitted. "Dad probably wouldn't really think so," –he resisted the urge to stare at his Past Father—"but if I had killed Cell when I had the chance, instead of letting him regenerate for the sake of making him suffer, none of this would have happened. So… um, I took care of it."

"Took care of it?" his younger half repeated, feeling as perplexed as the others felt.

The boy in question grew sheepish. He didn't want to say it. He had hoped he would be able to leave this timeline without ever having to mention it, but it seemed his good luck turned for the worse.

"Well, uh, it's… a long story." He sighed in defeat. "Cell came in my time to absorb androids Seventeen and Eighteen in order to reach perfection. When he did, he challenged us to a fight, but when Dad died, Cell stole the Time Machine and came to this era in order to kill a younger version of me. He thought that by doing so, it would alter the outcome of my timeline, but it didn't. Time doesn't work that way.

I followed him with a spare Time Machine, but it didn't survive the journey and crashed into the crater where Frieza's ship used to be. When I couldn't find Cell, I decided to…" He hesitated, feeling eyes burn into him like lasers, especially Vegeta's and Goku's. "I… I decided to take Bulma's advice. I destroyed Cell's larvae from when he originally traveled here… and with him I accidentally blew up the Time Machine too. So instead of there being three time machines, there's only one, which was Cell's… and, well, uh, after that… I kinda… went to Doctor Gero's Lab and destroyed everything that I could until Vegeta found me so I had to pretend the mountain blew up on its own." He hurried through the last parts of his explanation, a part of him hoping his words were too jumbled to be heard correctly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The boy flinched. Of course, it didn't work.

"I had to do what had to be done," he muttered darkly.

Vegeta growled. "What you did was cowardly!"

"I did what any sane person would do if they had the chance!" he bit back, just as angrily as the prince. "You have no idea what those androids were capable of! Of what Cell was capable of! Doctor Gero was someone who needed to be stopped. He might be innocent in this time, but in mine, he's guilty. So I took care of it. I even cleaned up the mess I made because of it. Androids Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen didn't exist in my time period, but my interference must have activated them on accident. And you couldn't even handle them!"

"Why you little—"

The rest of Vegeta's threat was cut off by a strong gust of wind. Smoke and heat engulfed the area, blinding everyone within radius and urging them to scatter like blind insects. Gohan pulled back closer to the building, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu still by his side. When the heat finally subsided, and the disturbed dust, dirt and smoke began to clear away, in the middle of where they had all been standing, stood rather large, ovular shaped machinery. Steam quickly erupted from the top, releasing white puffs into the atmosphere as the glass top automatically opened.

Gohan watched with anticipation, just like all the others. His heart rammed against his rib cage. He recognized the build of the machine despite its larger physique and different color design. It looked like a Time Machine, maybe not Trunks's old one, but definitely a Time Machine, he was sure of it.

When the hatch finally opened, a young man no older than a teenager poked his head out of the compartment, his long lavender bangs fell over his sky blue eyes.

A relieved smile suddenly ripped cross Gohan's face. "Trunks! You have a new Time Machine!"

Trunks glanced around his surroundings, only just realizing his machinery was surrounded by battle ready fighters. They all dropped their poses at the sound of Gohan's relieved tone of voice. When they approached closer to examine, they quickly recognized him as a slighter older version of the purple haired teen from only a month ago.

Before he said a word, the teenager climbed out of the machine and landed beside Gohan.

"I thought you promised to keep your identity a secret?" the lavender demi-saiyan whispered.

The eleven-year-old cringed slightly, but gave Trunks a sheepish smile. "Uh… things got a little complicated."

Trunks sighed. "As it always does when it comes to Time Travel. What about Cell?"

"Taken cared of."

"And my Time Machine?"

"Lost. Somewhere." The boy frowned. "I didn't get a chance to look for it yet. The one I borrowed didn't survive the crash landing and the one here originally… I accidentally blew it up."

Trunks raised a curious eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"I'll explain when we get back home. Um, speaking of home, where did you get that time machine from?" he pointed at the green colored time machine separating the time travelers from the Z Fighters (all of which were unable to hear their conversation, save for Piccolo, whose hearing was exceptional.)

Trunks eyed the machine for a moment. "I asked Shenron in a wish."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Sh-Shenron? But we used up all his wishes before I left!"

Trunks eyed the younger boy for a moment, a mixture of emotions flashing through his blue eyes. It looked as though he were having an internal conflict on whether or not he should tell the boy about the complications of Time Travel. After a few seconds of deliberation, Trunks released a tired sigh and said, "Gohan, you've been away for a year."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?"

"I know, it's a little weird, but Time Travel is strange that way. It might feel like it's been a few days, but it's been a whole year since you left. We started to get worried that maybe something happened so, I made a wish for a new Time Machine." Trunks patted the leg of the machine for emphasis. "At first, I wasn't sure if it would work since the dragonballs disappeared a long time ago in my timeline, but it seems like it did and a lot better than Mom's version. It can seat two people and track signature residue from previous Time Machines."

"So, this is it then?"

Gohan and Trunks turned their attention to Goku, who stood beside the machine with a relieved smile on his face. It was then the two travelers noticed they were surrounded by the Z team of three years ago. How much they heard, the boys weren't sure, but neither one of them looked shocked about anything. Or maybe by now they were so used to bombshells it really didn't matter anymore.

"We can't leave without the Time Machine." Gohan said. "What if somebody gets their hands on it again?"

"Don't worry about that." Bulma suddenly smiled with her hands on her hips. "I'll enlist my people to search for it. If it's lost, we'll find it in no time!"

The boys nodded in agreement, having already forgotten that it was Bulma who originally found the Time Machine in the first place. If anyone were to find it, it would be the creator herself! And knowing it would always be in safe hands kept both boys feeling at peace.

"It might take a while, I'm guessing a few days at least, but that should be okay for you guys, right?"

Trunks nodded before Gohan could say a word. Bulma returned the gesture then returned into Capsule Corporation to begin her search.

With their curiosities sedated, Tien and Chiaotzu followed Bulma back into the building along with Yamcha and Krillin, both of whom grew hungry from all the excitement and decided to kick back for a bit. Vegeta lingered around for a little bit longer, if only to observe the purple haired teen.

He couldn't forget the disgrace he felt for knowing that not only was Kakarot a super Saiyan, but this purple haired teenager and now Kakarot's young son. To make things worse, it seemed that Gohan was apparently the stronger of the two at the moment. He growled in irritation and stalked off for the gravity chamber. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to surpass even the brat.

Goku decided to follow Krillin's lead. So he and the seven-year-old bid their temporary farewells to the time travelers and went inside for a snack.

Trunks and Gohan hung back, deciding it was best to brief the other on what happened.

 

"You've got everything?" Bulma asked a few days later.

She, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and Chibi Gohan stood outside Capsule Corporation once more. While Trunks sat inside the ship, preparing it for travel, the older Gohan stood with Bulma, reassuring her that they had everything they needed for the instantaneous travel.

"Thanks for finding the Time Machine, Bulma," the eleven-year-old smiled gratefully. "We would never have found it without your help."

"I'm always happy to help," she winked.

"Don't overwork yourself, kid," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, take care of yourself in your timeline! We wouldn't want Chichi coming after us here." Krillin added.

"Thanks. I will." The boy chuckled.

Gohan turned his attention to his past family, his happiness quickly transformed into guilt. He approached his younger self first, a part of him unable to get the image of his own demise out of his mind's eye. But his younger self stared up at him with bright eyes, a bright happy smile plastered on his face. The two of them said nothing, but their eyes told each other what they needed to know. The seven-year-old was grateful the threats of the androids were gone. He was grateful that his father got a chance to live despite the heart virus which may or may not strike him in three years' time (Gohan still wasn't sure how far long the heart virus would take to affect Goku this time thanks to his interference.)

The boy held no grudges for his death, and instead of accusing his future self for the careless demise, sympathetically smiled. It was no one's fault. There was no need to find blame in anyone.

The older boy turned to his past Father this time, a new wave of guilt washing over him once more. This time, the guilt had nothing to do with what happened to his timeline. This time, it had everything to do with killing Doctor Gero in this timeline.

"I'm sorry,"

Goku tilted his head slightly in confusion. "For what?"

"For killing Doctor Gero when you and Vegeta wanted the chance to fight him."

"Well, I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but I understand why you did it." The man gave him a reassuring smile. "If I were in your situation, I'd probably do the same."

Gohan hugged the man as tightly as he could. He inhaled his familiar scent, trying his best to commit it all to memory, because once he returned to his time, the reality of his father's absence would become all too real. Another pang of guilt stabbed into his heart. Poor Chichi, she must have thought they were both dead!

Gohan pulled away from the hug and climbed into the machine. He bid his final farewell to all of them. He strapped himself into the seat as the glass dome fell over them. Trunks pressed the coordinates into the machine, pressed the final button and before either of them knew it, they were off.

He watched as the world beneath them grew smaller and smaller, until it all vanished beneath a vast array of colors. He sank back into his seat, his mind going over the events of what happened during his stay. He wasn't sure how things for that timeline would flow now that he had drastically altered it. Without the androids being a threat, he wondered if the planet could finally be at peace or if another villain twice as strong as Cell would appear out of nowhere looking for a challenge.

He wondered if his younger self would ever reach the second level of Super Saiyan without a cause for it—or the first level for that matter. He wondered if even Vegeta could.

He wondered if his father would change now after what he witnessed. His own son dying before his eyes, Gohan figured it might be shocking enough to give Goku the revelation he needed. He sighed heavily.

Whatever the case was, he would never know. They were going home to a peaceful world at last. Despite the fact that he had to do some damage control with his mother for disappearing for a year, he knew that life beyond this point would never be the same. His original thoughts were right—Cell's death was the end of an era. Now peace could finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: During the duration of writing this story, a bunch of questions jumped out at me pertaining to both timelines and I decided to add on a post-story tidbit on how Gohan's time travel affected this timeline as well as his original timeline. Thus, I present the Post Story Fun Facts:
> 
> OT – Original Timeline; CRT – Cellular Rewind Timeline
> 
> (OT) Gohan's reaction to discovering he now has a little brother is highly humorous.
> 
> (OT) It takes nearly a whole year for Chichi to let Gohan leave the house after his return to the present timeline.
> 
> (OT) Because of Cell's self-destruction, Bojack was freed from his imprisonment inside of King Kai's planet, but without the final Kamehameha battle between Cell and Gohan, it takes him quite a while to reach Earth. His defeat is pathetically easy. [I am aware Bojack is not canon, but his inclusion into the timeline fit so perfectly I could not let the opportunity slip by]
> 
> (OT) Gohan will regret his decision in altering the timeline when the Buu saga begins, and makes plans to fix it afterwards.
> 
> (CRT) Gohan gains many happy Father-Son memories now that the urgency to train is no longer necessary
> 
> (CRT) Vegeta and Gohan do eventually reach Super Saiyan level
> 
> (CRT) Goten is born a lot sooner than originally planned, Trunk's birth remains unchanged.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
